Durante la guerra
by Meinelle
Summary: Reencarnación. Rivaille es un francés judio que vivía en Alemania en el momento menos indicado. Los alemanes buscaban como perros a personas inocentes que solo por ser diferentes eran tratados como basura. Ocultarse había sido la única opción para sobrevivir, hasta que es encontrado por un soldado. Espero que les guste. (ERERI)
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba 10 días escondido. Los alemanes parecían perros de cacería buscando judíos por todas partes sin ningún tipo de piedad. No les importaba si eran mujeres, niños o ancianos, ellos simplemente los tomaban y los metían en grandes camiones que los llevarían a un incierto destino.

Rivaille no sabía qué hacer. Ser francés y judío en esa Alemania vuelta loca era su sentencia a muerte si osaba salir de las cuatro paredes que era su refugio en ese instante.

Estaba solo. Había decidido ir a Alemania por una mejor vida cuando tenía 15 años. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando él era solo un niño y sus abuelos, quienes cuidaron de él ya habían muerto hace años.

Ya habían pasado 20 años desde que llamaba hogar a este país. Ahora, el país que se suponía que le traería un buen porvenir le escupía en la cara y lo tenía encerrado en una cárcel que parecía ser su única salvación en el momento.

Ya no le quedaba mucha comida, y que decir del agua. Todas las noches lograba escabullirse amparado por la oscuridad de la noche en busca de comida y agua.

Escapar de la ciudad era difícil ya que siempre estaba infestado de soldados alemanes. Lo mejor a su juicio era esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y buscar la forma de volver al país que lo vio nacer.

Ya había oscurecido.

Comenzó con la rutina nocturna. Saco una de las tablas de la pared del pequeño escondite en el cual se encontraba para poder ver a través del agujero.

Ni un alma.

Suspiro y comenzó a pensar en que cosas necesitaría para los siguientes días.

El lugar para Rivaille era realmente asqueroso. Había poca ventilación y era húmedo (perfecto para la proliferación de moho, pensaba)

Era una habitación de no más de 10 metros cuadrados que se encontraba oculta en la que alguna vez fue la casa de una pareja de judíos que Rivaille conocía. Habían sido tomados presos hace unas 2 semanas cuando toda la masacre había recién comenzado.

Ser un escritor relativamente conocido en la ciudad lo hacía estar en la mira de los alemanes, así que decidió esconderse en donde él creía que no lo encontrarían. Era poco probable que buscaran a alguien en la casa de personas que ya habían sido tomadas presas, aun así siempre existía la posibilidad de ser encontrado.

Esta pareja había comentado alguna vez a Rivaille que tenían una habitación secreta (locuras de alguien que tiene paranoia, creía el). En ese instante, ese dato que podría haber sido tomado como algo ridículo era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Cuando estaba listo para comenzar su rutina nocturna de recolección de víveres escucho un ruido.

"_Crack…Crak"_

Estaba seguro de que había oído pasos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Se apoyó en la pared que era la puerta a la habitación tratando de impedir que la abrieran si es que la llegaran a descubrir.

Los pasos se acercaban más.

Pánico. Sentía pánico. No entendía como existía gente tan cruel como para matar a alguien solamente por el hecho de tener un origen, una creencia o un color de piel diferente. Esa no era gente, eran animales.

Sintió como la pared en la que estaba apoyado se movía. Intento con su propio cuerpo hacer el peso suficiente para que la puerta no se abriera, pero era imposible. La fuerza con la que la puerta era empujada superaba ampliamente el peso Rivaille. No era alguien precisamente débil, de hecho al contrario. Aun así, su tamaño lo hacía ver frágil y liviano.

La puerta cedió, y el simplemente se movió a un lado esperando lo peor.

Pudo ver una silueta alta, que lo sobrepasaba fácilmente por una cabeza. Era un joven de quizás no más de 20 años con el traje de los soldados alemanes.

Rivaille miro al más alto tratando de no demostrar su temor. No pudo evitar tiritar un poco aunque su rostro reflejaba total serenidad.

El soldado entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró a Rivaille sorprendido. Camino lentamente hacia él y sonrió.

"_Nos volvemos a encontrar, Señor… Ahora seré yo quien lo protega." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero, muchas gracias por sus reviews. La verdad es que me puso muy feliz haberlos recibido. Me gusta mucho escribir y la verdad me daba vergüenza publicar mis historias, por esa razón sus reviews son muy importantes para mí :)****  
**

**Había pensado en un momento en solo hacer de esta historia un oneshot, pero creo que puede ser más larga que eso. **

**Cualquier crítica y/o comentario será siempre gratamente bienvenido.**

**Nuevamente gracias, y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

El soldado entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró a Rivaille sorprendido. Camino lentamente hacia él y sonrió.

-_Nos volvemos a encontrar, Señor… Ahora seré yo quien lo proteja-_

Quizás no entendió bien. Quizás la barrera idiomática era más amplia. Es cierto, ya eran dos décadas aprendiendo el idioma, pero aun así al estar en situaciones de mucho stress sentía que todo el alemán que había aprendido se iba al carajo.

Las palabras del soldado se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de buscar otro posible significado a lo que él pensó haber escuchado.

_-Señor… usted no me reconoce, ¿verdad?_ – Preguntó el intruso un poco apenado-

Obviamente, no conocía a ese mocoso de ojos color turquesa y cabello castaño. Al menos, no lo recordaba.

Rivaille sabía que no tenía una personalidad que lo hiciera ser una persona muy sociable. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que la soledad le daba. Esto, sin considerar su naturaleza más bien reservada era en parte por ser hijo único y no haber tenido familiares de su edad para compartir durante su infancia.

El francés miró al soldado con los ojos casi desorbitados. Estaba alerta. No podía mostrar debilidad ya que en cualquier minuto un movimiento en falso podía significar el fin de su vida.

El castaño tenía una mirada que transmitía cierta decepción.

-_Confíe en mí… Prometo que cuidaré de usted como lo hizo conmigo. Solo confíe.-_

¿Cómo mierda quería ese alemán que confiará en él? No tenía sentido. Todos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y tristemente por la misma razón, no se podía confiar en prácticamente nadie.

_-No puedo ni siquiera pensar en confiar en alguien si no conozco su nombre…_- dijo Rivaille tratando de sonar lo más autoritario que sus nervios podían permitirle-

-_Eren Jaeger, señor_ –susurró poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón y la mano izquierda en su espalda a modo de saludo- _y daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerlo._

¿Estaba jugando con él? Ese tal Eren parecía ser sincero con sus palabras. Aun así, Rivaille seguía a la defensiva pensando en alguna forma de escapar por si el más alto llegara a atacarlo.

Un golpe seco se sintió en la habitación.

Eren hizo un gesto con su mano para que Rivaille permaneciera en silencio.

_-Quédese aquí y no salga ni haga ruidos. Volveré en cuanto pueda… _-le dijo Eren al oído su mano derecha en el hombro del más bajo-

El soldado camino lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Al lograrlo, salió de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Rivaille por sobre su hombro. Cerró la puerta mismo cuidado.

Rivaille sintió más pasos. Parecían ser dos o quizás tres personas más. Estaba acorralado por esos perros.

_"Confíe en mi… Prometo que cuidaré de usted como lo hizo conmigo…"_

_"Confíe"_

Las palabras de Eren resonaban en la mente del francés. Sintió una pequeña puntada en su corazón. Quizás… debía confiar.

Confiar era la última opción que le quedaba, y la única que en ese momento podía tomar.

_-¡Jaeger!, así que ahí estas. ¿Algo que reportar?-_

Rivaille apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta poniendo su cabeza contra ella tratando de escuchar con mayor claridad lo que estaba pasando en la habitación contigua.

Su corazón palpitaba frenético. Su vida estaba en las manos de ese mocoso que dijo que cuidaría de él.

Temía. Temía haber creído en él en vano y que todo el esfuerzo que había sido mantenerse oculto se fuera a desvanecer.

_-Nada, señor. La casa está llena de alimañas… Todas las habitaciones son un verdadero asco. Revisé cada una y la verdad es que no hay nada digno de reportar._

El francés sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo. La voz de Eren sonaba convincente, quizás demasiado.

_-Bien, Jaeger. Vamos a la siguiente casa.-_

_-¡Si, señor!-_

Los pasos cada vez se iban haciendo más distantes hasta que escucho un fuerte portazo. Se habían ido.

Rivaille seguía apoyado en la puerta. Quizás era una trampa.

No. Debía confiar.

Miro por un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes. Quería asegurarse de que la casa estaba vacía. El agujero calzaba con un cuadro en la habitación de al lado, de tal forma que era imposible darse cuenta de que había alguien mirando por ahí.

Suspiró. Ya se habían ido.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Abrazo sus piernas y trato de calmarse.

Una parte de él estaba feliz. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Ese tal Eren Jaeger lo había hecho volver a tener algo de confianza en la humanidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco una vez más sus reviews y favoritos ****. Escribiré cada vez que pueda. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero la verdad es que estoy en época de pruebas y muchos trabajos en la Universidad. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

Por más que sus ojos trataban de enfocar su visión no podía. El humo era tan denso que no podía ver más allá de sus manos que se encontraban empuñando un par de filosas espadas tratando de protegerse de un enemigo que en ese momento era invisible.

Gritos y más gritos se escuchaban a la lejanía. Algunos eran desgarradores y otros se ocultaban en un sonido similar a rocas cayendo.

_-Señor… no vale la pena… p-por favor… -_

Una voz suplicante a sus espaldas lo hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

_-Mientras yo viva es mi responsabilidad protegerse… -_

_-No quiero que des tu vida por una responsabilidad… Rivaille, por favor…déjame… _

_-Es una responsabilidad conmigo mismo. Jamás podría perdonármelo...No permitiré mueras..._

Sintió como el suelo se movía bruscamente haciendo casi caer de rodillas. Recién en ese instante pudo darse cuenta de la condición de su cuerpo. La piel de sus manos estaba quemada y mezclada con su propia sangre (y quizás la de alguien más).

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Escapar no era opción. Debía solamente esperar a que todo terminara.

_-Prométeme… prométeme que de alguna forma nos volveremos a encontrar._

Rivaille miro por sobre su hombro a su protegido con el esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¡Vete! ¡Déjame! Te lo suplico…-_

Ignoro la solicitud y se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo maltratado que yacía en el suelo. Lo abrazo fuertemente con la intención de usar su propio cuerpo como escudo.

_-Eren, confía… Solo confía…- _

Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver una enorme roca acercándose rápidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Escucho los gritos desesperados del castaño y todo se hizo oscuro.

..

.

Despertó de golpe.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

Miro hacia el techo buscando dejar su mente en blanco.

"_¿Qué mierda significa esto?"_

Se sentía confundido. Muchas veces había tenido el mismo sueño, pero jamás había visto a la persona que buscaba proteger, y jamás había escuchado el nombre. Luego de conocer a Eren el sueño se hizo aún más nítido teniendo al alemán de coprotagonista.

Dejo a un lavo su frazada y se levantó del suelo. Estiro sus piernas y sus brazos tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación. Encendió una vela y el dejo sobre una caja que usaba a modo de velador.

Recordó que en la noche no había ido a buscar comida. Tendría que ingeniárselas.

Miro un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Ya iba a comenzar a amanecer.

Le quedaba pan que ya estaba duro, un par de rebanadas de queso, agua y café. Era más que suficiente para el día, pero tendría que salir esa noche.

Cuando estaba a punto de preparar su desayuno escucho cuatro golpes en la pared que daba hacia la calle. Los golpes cesaron y escucho otros cuatro golpes.

"_Hanji…"_ –pensó Rivaille de inmediato-

Hanji era una de las pocas personas a las que Rivaille les tenía plena confianza. La conocía cuando se encontraba haciendo sus estudios sobre literatura en la Universidad de Múnich. Hanji estaba estudiando ciencias, así que no tenían mucho en común en lo académico pero se sentía a gusto con su compañía, aunque jamás se lo haría notar ya que disfrutaba mucho molestándola.

Ahora que el francés se encontraba refugiado ella era la única que conocía su ubicación. Cada vez que podía visitaba a Rivaille con comida, productos de limpieza y algunos periódicos para que fuera un poco más amena la situación.

Rivaille espero a que Hanji entrara a la casa. Siempre sentía un poco de temor de que pudieran verla, pero la mujer se las ingeniaba siempre para entrar sin ser detectada ni por los propios vecinos.

_-¡Rivaille! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!_ –dijo la mujer castaña cerrando la puerta tras de si- te traje comida y algunas cosas para que te entretengas

Que oportuna era. No tendría que salir en la noche.

Se sentía totalmente agradecido. Recibió las bolsas con una sonrisa.

_-Muchas gracias, Hanji… de verdad… -_

Dejo las cosas en un rincón e hizo un gesto con su mano para que la castaña se sentara en un pequeño taburete.

-_No puedo quedarme mucho…Ya sabes que se están poniendo todos más paranoicos. Tuve que usar mis encantos con los soldados para que me dejaran caminar tranquila hasta acá_ –dijo riendo Hanji-

A veces cuando Hanji no venía en mucho tiempo tenía miedo. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que la tomaran presa caminando para venir a verlo. Sabía que la mujer tenía cierta influencia, ya que al ser conocida como una gran científica la gente le tenía cierto respeto. Aun así, ya nada era seguro.

_-Hanji… Ayer vinieron soldados a la casa…-_

_-¿¡Que paso!?... _

El francés relato lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles pero con mucha rapidez. Sabía que Hanji en algunos minutos tendría que irse para evitar problemas con los soldados.

-_Rivaille tu sabes que yo jamás te traicionaría… Que extraño que alguien haya encontrado esta habitación… No es tan fácil encontrar la puerta…_ -dijo Hanji pensativa-

_-Él dijo que vendría de nuevo… -_

_-Quizás no es malo. Tú sabes que somos muchos los que repudiamos esta situación. No es algo tan desquiciado pensar en que un soldado alemán se sienta mal por todo esto… _

Rivaille suspiro. Sabía que Hanji tenía razón.

La castaña se levantó y abrazo a Rivaille.

_-Cuídate por favor. Vendré la próxima semana…-_

Se separaron y la mujer camino hasta la puerta lentamente.

_-Espero que ese tal Eren sea sincero…-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Me ha hecho muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia. Me propuse al menos escribir un poquito cada día, así que trataré de actualizar cada día la historia. Reitero que me hacen muy feliz sus reviews y que no duden en darme algún consejo o critica. Un abrazo, y gracias por leer, espero que le guste este capítulo (aunque sea cortito)**

* * *

Solo otra vez.

Las visitas de Hanji siempre lo hacían sentirse un poco más liviano. Era olvidar la soledad que acompañaba su alma durante algunos minutos, para luego sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Al menos, ahora tenía con que entretenerse. Tomo los periódicos que Hanji había traído y comenzó a hojearlos. Todos estaban llenos de historias trágicas sobre muertes, desapariciones y el infaltable _Führer_Adolf Hitler. Luego de leer con desgano las noticias busco en la parte final de los periódicos con la esperanza de que estos tuvieran algún puzzle o algún tipo de juego de ingenio que lo hiciera desconcentrarse de su situación.

Estuvo gran parte del día haciendo sudokus y puzzles para matar el tiempo.

Se sentía ahogado. Estar en una habitación sin ventanas ni luz no era sano, ni mental ni físicamente para nadie.

De un momento a otro, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó petrificado por unos segundos pensando en que quizás ese mocoso lo había traicionado.

_-Soy Eren… ¿Puedo entrar?..._ –

Su corazón dio un vuelco. El alemán había cumplido su promesa de volver.

"_¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?"_

La mente de Rivaille no dejaba de repetirse esa pregunta. Suspiro, y decidió que no había nada que perder. Abrió la puerta lentamente buscando los ojos turquesa que tanto habían llamado su atencion.

Eren estaba con su uniforme, al igual que la primera vez que lo había visto. Se veía feliz y tranquilo. Entro a la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miro a Rivaille y sonrió.

_-Me alegra de que este bien, señor…_ - dijo el castaño dejando su casco sobre una mesa- _lo siento por no venir más temprano, pero es muy difícil escapar de la vigilancia de los superiores…_

_-Quiero que me expliques exactamente porque buscas tanto protegerme… No sabes ni mi nombre, ni quien soy… No te entiendo…_ -interrumpió Rivaille-

La curiosidad del mayor era enorme. La sonrisa de Eren se fue apagando hasta transformarse en una mueca de tristeza.

-_Se su nombre y mucho más que eso. Rivaille… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? … ¿Lo olvidaste…? _ –susurró el soldado buscando algún tipo de signo de que todo no era más que una triste broma-

-_No entiendo a qué te refieres… Seguro sabes mi nombre porque has leído alguno de mis escritos o algo así… Quiero entender tu afán por estar aquí… Seguro esto te traería problemas si te descubrieran…_-

_-Hicimos una promesa… -_

_-No te conocía de antes, Eren… -_

Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de los ojos turquesa. Apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior.

-_Está bien. Quizás ahora no recuerdes, pero estaré para ti hasta que lo hagas… No lo forzare. Confió en que recordaras en algún momento_ -dijo el castaño tratando de darse consuelo de algún modo-

Rivaille se sentía aún más confundido. Las palabras de Jaeger sonaban tan francas que no dudaba de él. Tuvo unas profundas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no entendía porque. Tenía total certeza de no haber visto a Eren en su vida, pero a la vez se sentía tan cómodo con el que era como estar con un viejo amigo…

_O quizás no exactamente un amigo…_

_-No negaré que me intrigas, Eren… Siento que puedo confiar en ti. Me lo has demostrado, después de todo…_ -dijo el francés tratando de sonar tranquilo a pesar de su conflicto interno-

-_Entonces, solo déjeme ayudarlo en lo que pueda… Déjeme estar aquí para usted. Seré útil. Puedo hacer lo que me pida y así no tendría que exponerse a salir… Es peligroso…_

La duda carcomía a Rivaille. Eran tantas las preguntas que tenía para el alemán que no sabía por cual empezar. La principal, era como Eren había encontrado la habitación. Decidió que quizás era muy apresurado hacer la pregunta de la nada, en otra ocasión podría interrogar al alemán sobre ese tema.

-_Está bien… La ayuda no me viene nada de mal considerando la situación…_ -dijo Rivaille mirando a Eren a los ojos- Espero no equivocarme…

-_Gracias por confiar en mí…-_

El castaño se acercó a Rivaille lentamente. De tener algún tipo de contacto con el mayor. Acerco tímidamente su mano a la mano de Rivaille rozando sus dedos. Miro que el francés no se oponía a su contacto, así que entrelazo sus dedos con los del mayor.

_-Te había extrañado tanto… - _dijo Eren mirando sus manos entrelazadas-

Paz. Eso era lo que Rivaille sentía. El contacto con la mano de Eren hacia que su pecho se sintiera oprimido por una fuerza desconocida. Era como encontrar algo que por mucho tiempo creías perdido y que por fin, de alguna forma extraña había vuelto.

_Era encontrar luz luego de no verla durante siglos. _

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. El mayor fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio de la habitación.

_-Estoy confundido…_ -murmuró Rivaille mirando al suelo-

_-Lo entiendo…Pero aun así, estaré contigo hasta que recuerdes todo. Y si no es así, haré todo lo posible para que puedas crear nuevos recuerdos junto conmigo…-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que aquí comienza realmente la historia de estos dos :) Intenté hacer este capítulo más largo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápido. Ya eran doce días desde la primera vez que Eren había aparecido en el escondite de Rivaille.

Cada noche, Jaeger aparecía aunque solo fueran cinco minutos, ya sea para preguntarle al francés como estaba o para dejar algunos víveres para evitar que saliera a toda costa.

Un par de noches se quedaron conversando de trivialidades hasta el amanecer. Realmente, no eran temas de gran importancia intelectual, pero la plática era amena y suficiente para hacer que Rivaille esperara ese momento durante todo el día.

Era evidente que con el paso del tiempo y de las visitas el mayor se iba haciendo más obsesivo en cuando a Eren. Comenzó fijándose en el hipnotízante color de sus ojos hasta en la forma en que el menor mordía su labio inferior en los momentos de silencio.

Suspiro. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Eran las tres de la mañana según el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. La ansiedad del encierro cada vez se hacía más grande y por lo mismo moría por fumar. Recordó que hace un par de días, Hanji en su visita semanal había llevado algunos cigarrillos (la castaña era muy astuta en cuanto a conseguir provisiones, considerando la escasez de prácticamente todo)

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente hasta dar con la escalera. Subió un par de escalones y abrió una pequeña ventana. Se acomodó apoyando su espalda en la pared de tal forma que no pudiera ser visto desde afuera. Agradecía que fuera una noche con niebla, ya que así el humo seria imperceptible.

Prendió el cigarro y dio una bocanada cerrándolos ojos. Definitivamente había subestimado el encierro. Estar encerrado y no poder salir tranquilamente era más agotador de lo que había pensado en un comienzo.

Apago el cigarrillo en un escalón y limpio los restos que habían quedado. Era probable que en algún comienzo volvieran los soldados a hacer sus rondas de búsqueda de fugitivos, así que era mejor no hacerles pensar que había gente en algún lado de la casa.

Camino lentamente hasta la habitación y se encerró esperando la visita de Eren. Quizás ya era muy tarde, pero creía firmemente que en algún momento podía llegar.

Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando cuando escucho unos pequeños toquecitos rítmicos en la puerta. Esa era la forma que Eren tenia para informar que había llegado.

El castaño entro rápidamente dejando su casco sobre la mesa. Su respiración era agitada y su mirada denotaba preocupación.

Rivaille miró al soldado confundido.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Todo empeoro. Me mandaran a una misión…-_dijo Jaeger agachando la mirada-

Uno de los miedos que el francés jamás iba a reconocer se estaba cumpliendo. Eren ya no podría sacarlo de la monotonía del claustro en el que estaba. Se había acostumbrado a ver su sonrisa todos los días.

_-¿Cuándo partes?_ –preguntó Rivaille tratando de sonar tranquilo-

-_Mañana en la noche-_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

Silencio.

La mirada del castaño respondía a la interrogante del mayor. La transparencia de Eren era enorme, al igual que su preocupación con el francés.

_-No lo sabes…-_

El soldado se acercó rápidamente a Rivaille abrazándolo con fuerza.

_-Después de tanto tiempo esperando y haberte encontrado tendré que separarme de ti…-_susurró Eren mientras su cuerpo tiritaba -

Rivaille aún no entendía muy bien cuando Eren hablaba como si se conocieran durante años, aunque en parte realmente sentía que así era. Se sentía cómodo sintiendo el calor de Eren sobre él. Respondió al abrazo rodeando con sus brazos el torso del menor y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el brazo y el cuello del alemán. Jaeger de algún modo le inspiraba tanta paz, lo que era contradictorio viéndolo con su uniforme.

¿Qué era lo que había provocado que sintiera tanto afecto por él? Seguía repitiéndose esa pregunta cada día sin obtener una respuesta clara.

_-Me quedaré aquí hoy…_ -dijo firme Eren-

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del francés. No lo iba a aceptar, pero se sintió realmente feliz.

_-Está bien. Es tarde y es peligroso salir…-_

_-Claro, lo dice al que le encanta salir de noche con la excusa de buscar provisiones para poder respirar aire fresco_ – dijo riendo el alemán tratando de hacer el ambiente más liviano-

Se separaron del abrazo y Eren dejo su chaqueta sobre la mesa. Se sentó sobre un taburete y entrelazo sus los dedos de sus manos. Miro fijamente a Rivaille. Movió un par de veces sus labios tratando de decir algo pero no salió ningún ruido de su boca. Finalmente, decidido comenzó a hablar.

_-Quiero que sepa algo, señor… -_

_-Deja de decirme señor, Eren_ –corrigió molesto Rivaille-

_-Discúlpame, es una costumbre_ –se excusó Jaeger avergonzado- _Quería contarte la forma en que encontré esta habitación…-_

A decir verdad, Rivaille ya había olvidado su pendiente interrogación al castaño. Ya no sentía que fuera importante saber cómo encontró su escondite si es que el soldado lo seguía visitando de la misma forma. Se sentó sobre una mesa a un par de metros de Eren mirándolo intrigado.

_-Te escucho.-_

_-Cuando era pequeño, mis padres, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en esta ciudad. Teníamos problemas como toda familia, pero a pesar de todo éramos felices_. –la mirada de Eren se dirigió a sus manos buscando contener su tristeza de alguna forma- _Mi madre murió cuando tenía unos diez años, pero nunca supe realmente la razón. Al preguntarle a mi padre siempre desviaba el tema o decía que había estado muy enferma. Un poco tiempo antes que ella falleciera, mi padre había construido una habitación extra en la casa. Rivaille, yo vivía aquí hace muchos años, pero mi padre vendió la casa luego de algunos años desde que mamá falleció._ -

_-Tú ya conocías entonces esta habitación-_

_-Solo su existencia y en que parte estaba, pero jamás había entrado. Al saber que tendríamos que revisar esta casa pensé que sería divertido ver que había en esta habitación. Así fue como te encontré._ –dijo el soldado sonriendo-

Todo tenía sentido. Rivaille se sentía en parte aliviado de saber que Eren había encontrado la habitación ya que conocía de su existencia y no porque fuera obvia la misma.

_-Ya veo_- susurró el mayor-

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta el alemán decidió que era el momento de despejar sus dudas.

No podía creer que Rivaille no recordara absolutamente nada. Se negaba a creer que su promesa haya sido olvidada. Su corazón sentía que en alguna parte del alma del mayor tenían que existir recuerdos que lo hicieran darse cuenta de porque su encuentro fue tan importante para el menor.

_-¿No has tenido sueños? ..._

El francés frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta del todo

_-Me refiero…A que si has soñado cosas que parecen ser como de una vida que no es tuya, pero sabes que son cosas que has vivido. Algo así como recuerdos de otra vida. -_

El mayor quedo descolocado frente a la pregunta. Era cierto, había tenido el mismo sueño durante varios años pero jamás había logrado ver el rostro del coprotagonista del mismo hasta que había conocido a Eren. El castaño se había hecho participe de su sueño y Rivaille había asociado eso a su creciente obsesión con el menor.

Nunca había tomado su sueño como recuerdos de una vida pasada, pero de alguna forma siempre que despertaba y recordaba el sueño sentía una cierta nostalgia.

_-Creo que podría decir de cierto modo que si…_ -susurró Rivaille-

La mirada de Eren se iluminó.

_-Entonces no todo está perdido_ –dijo Jaeger para sí mismo sonriendo-

Rivaille seguía pensativo. ¿Era posible haber conocido a Eren en otra vida? ¿Existía realmente la reencarnación? Era una opción que jamás había descartado. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

Quizás, por eso se sentía grato con su compañía o su corazón se aceleraba por cada roce que tenía su piel con la del soldado, aunque solo fuera de forma involuntaria. No era tan descabellado.

Eren camino con paso decidido en dirección al mayor. Acerco su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de frente.

_-Habíamos prometido encontrarnos una vez más. Esa era nuestra promesa, Rivaille…_ -murmuro el soldado suavemente posando su mano en la mejilla del mayor- _y yo, me prometí a mí mismo la labor de protegerte con mi vida, tal como tú hiciste con la tuya.-_

Las palabras del castaño hicieron que el pecho de Rivaille se sintiera apretado.

Su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que estaba seguro de que el soldado podía escuchar sus latidos.

Sintió la necesidad de sentir a Jager. Quería probar esos labios de los cuales solo salían palabras reconfortantes para su alma atormentada.

_-Eren…_-susurro Rivaille mirando al soldado-_No te mentiré. Yo… Siento… -_

_-No busques darle explicación a esto, Rivaille. –i_nterrumpió Eren sabiendo a que se refería el mayor-

El mayor se sintió hipnotizado por el color turquesa. Estaba decidido.

Las palabras de Eren fueron suficientes para hacer que el francés rompiera la distancia y buscara con desesperación sentir los labios del soldado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios (gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo, me incentivan a continuar :) ) **

**Nunca había escrito Lemon, así que espero no provocar que sus ojos se quemen o algo así, jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

El castaño sentía que se quemaba.

Los labios de Rivaille a pesar de ser suaves eran bruscos, pero de una forma a la que Eren realmente le fascinaba. Rodeo con los brazos el cuello del francés y se dejó llevar.

El mayor que estaba sentado sobre la mesa abrió sus piernas permitiendo que Eren se acercara más. Tomo de la cintura al soldado y lo acerco hacia él.

Sentía que había esperado eso hace tanto tiempo. Sus bocas estaban en perfecta sincronización, como si fueran amantes durante años y conocieran exactamente los puntos más sensibles del otro.

Eren dejaba escapar suaves gemidos que morían en la boca del francés. Sus lenguas buscaban desesperadas. Era una lucha por el control del otro.

El mayor se separó por un momento de Eren.

La mirada de Rivaille estaba totalmente nublada por el deseo, cosa que Eren noto al instante y provoco que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo. El soldado de un momento a otro se encontraba acostado sobre la mesa con el cuerpo más pequeño sobre el sintiendo sus manos recorrer su torso por encima de la ropa.

No era suficiente. El mayor besaba con ímpetu el cuello de Eren en un punto exacto que hacía que el castaño mordiera sus labios tratando de contener los gemidos.

Sentían que era un reencuentro.

Las manos de Rivaille abrieron sin ningún cuidado los botones de la camisa de Jaeger. Miro su torno desnudo con deseo y volvió a besarlo aun con más fuerza que antes. Se acomodó de tal forma sobre el alemán que podía sentir la necesidad de más contacto a través de sus pantalones.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en el rostro del mayor.

Eren no podía evitar sus jadeos. Quería sentir a Rivaille. Quería ser uno con el después de tanto tiempo esperando su reencuentro.

La mente de Eren se encontraba solo con un pensamiento, y ese era la mezcla de amor y deseo que Rivaille lo hacía sentir.

Rivaille se encontraba con ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas del menor. Su mano derecha se ocupaba de masajear la sensible piel de uno de los pezones del soldado y la otra se encargaba de acariciar una de las caderas de Eren moviendo sus dedos en dirección a su entrepierna.

_-Señor…_ -susurró el soldado cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Lo interpreto como una súplica. Sin dejar de besar su cuello y dejar marcas en él, abrió con una mano el botón del pantalón del alemán. Bajo el cierre lentamente deleitándose con los espasmos que el cuerpo de Eren sufría debido a la desesperación.

Tomo el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, provocando que suaves gemidos se escaparan su boca. Rivaille sentía como el cuerpo de Eren se tensaba cada vez por cada vaivén de su mano. Sentía enorme satisfacción por provocar eso en Jaeger.

Apretó uno de los pezones de Eren con sus labios y aumento el ritmo y la intensidad de sus caricias. Podía sentir los dientes del alemán incrustándose en su hombro.

_-Por favor… - _

La voz de Eren era deliciosa a los oídos de Rivaille. Eran suficiente afrodisiaco para desear con intensidad unir su cuerpo al del menor.

Bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Eren a la vez. Miro embelesado el cuerpo medio desnudo de Eren.

Acerco sus dedos a la boca del menor, y sin dar ninguna instrucción como si pudieran leer la mente del otro, Eren tomo la mano del francés e introdujo sus dedos en su boca. Los lamia suavemente sin dejar de mirar a Rivaille a los ojos.

Los ojos turquesa estaban vidriosos. Rivaille sentía como esa mirada buscaba penetrar dentro de su alma pidiendo a gritos que lo llenara.

No pudo contenerse. Retiro rápidamente sus dedos de la húmeda cavidad y comenzó introduciendo lentamente uno de ellos al interior de Eren.

Se sintió incomodo al principio. Jaeger mordía el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirar a Rivaille de forma suplicante.

Un dedo se transformaron en dos, y luego en tres. Los gemidos de dolor ya se habían transformado en puro placer. Era música para los oídos de Rivaille.

El francés bajo sus propios pantalones con una mano rápidamente. Lamio la palma humedeció su propio miembro.

_-¿Estás seguro…?-_preguntó Rivaille mientras seguía embistiendo a Eren con sus dedos-

Jaeger asintió rápidamente abriendo más sus piernas.

Rivaille tomo las piernas de Eren colocándolas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a rozar la entrada del soldado lentamente.

Eren no podía evitar que sus caderas se movieran casi por inercia tratando de lograr más contacto con el más bajo. Sus jadeos y gemidos iban aumentando en volumen y en frecuencia. Había ocultado su rostro con su antebrazo y su otra mano apretaba fuertemente uno de los bordes de la mesa.

_-Sargento… lo necesito… -_ dijo jadeando el castaño-

Rivaille no era un soldado, ni mucho menos un sargento. Aun así, sabía que Eren se refería a él y sintió como algo dentro de sí necesitaba tomar el absoluto control de la situación.

Tomo a Eren fuertemente de las caderas y lo penetro de solo una embestida. Los gritos de placer mezclados con dolor lo excitaban de sobremanera. Eren movía sus caderas de forma errática, buscando mayor profundidad en el contacto con Rivaille.

El interior de Eren era lo suficientemente apretado para que Rivaille se sintiera cada vez más cerca del clímax en cada estocada. Eren gemía estruendosamente, pero ya no era dolor. Era un placer bestial que lo consumía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_-No… no puedo… -_dijo Eren gimiendo tratado de cubrir su rostro con sus manos-

Rivaille gemía de forma casi inaudible al sentir como el interior del castaño se iba haciendo a cada segundo más húmedo y más apretado. Tomo la mano que cubría el rostro de Eren buscado ver esa mirada turquesa que lo enloquecía.

_-Quiero verte mientras gimes mi nombre-_

Ya no aguantaba más. Tomo el miembro de Eren con la mano libre apretándolo con deseo.

Ya era inútil. Eren ya no podía contener sus gemidos. Se ahogaba en medio del placer repitiendo el nombre del francés.

_-¡V-voy… a… a…! -_

Las palabras del castaño habían sido interrumpidas por un grito sordo. La estrechez de Eren hizo que Rivaille acabara casi al mismo tiempo que el alemán, saliendo un ronco gemido de su garganta.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos eran una mezcla de temblores y sudor. El castaño busco los labios de Rivaille y los beso mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

El alemán estaba feliz. Sentía que la espera había valido la pena.

_Estaban destinados a encontrarse._


	7. Chapter 7

**Un pequeño capítulo. Estaré ocupada con trabajos durante el fin de semana y no quería dejar la historia solo con el capítulo anterior. Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :) **

* * *

Rivaille estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Miraba al soldado mientras se ponía su uniforme, el cual solo hace unos minutos estaba tirado en distintos rincones de la habitación.

La situación era agridulce. Se sentían inmensamente felices. Lamentablemente, esta felicidad era opacada por la muda despedida que significo haber unido sus cuerpos.

_-Rivaille, cuando vuelva quiero que sigas aquí…-_

_-¿Dónde mierda crees que me podría meter?_ – dijo el francés con tono irónico-

-_Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso…-_

Entendía. Eren quería encontrarlo vivo.

El mayor suspiró. No era algo que pudiera prometer ya que él no era un adivino como para saber que día se le ocurriría a un soldado llegar a la casa e investigarlo por literalmente cada rincón.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Jaeger tenía que partir.

_-Volveré… como sea volveré. Te lo juro_ –susurró Eren depositando besos en la frente y las mejillas de Rivaille con cada palabra que decía-

_-Más te vale-_

El francés no quería demostrarlo, pero sentía que por dentro una parte de él se moría. Antes de conocer a Eren no entendía cuando la gente decía cosas tan absurdas como "siento mariposas en el estómago al ver a esa persona" o "su mirada me mata". Ya no sentía que fueran simples metáforas. Era una realidad difícil de reconocer.

El soldado se agacho hasta estar a la altura del francés, atrajo el cuerpo de Rivaille hacia él y lo beso tiernamente. Acaricio su rostro y juntó sus frentes.

_-Mi vida es tuya… recuérdalo siempre…-_

Y diciendo esto, Eren le dió un último beso con sabor a lágrimas.

Solo un día había pasado desde que Eren se había marchado y el seguía en el mismo lugar. Se había acostado en el suelo mirando hacia el vacío.

Necesitaba al castaño. Lo extrañaba y se daba cuenta de que lo hacía incluso antes de conocerlo.

Llorar no era opción. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobrevivir por el mismo.

"_Sobrevivir por Eren" _

Ahora entendía que el haber muerto por Eren no era una locura. Era una locura no dar la vida por ver un día más el color turquesa que tanto apaciguaba su soledad.

Quería salir de esa habitación y buscarlo. Necesitaba estar con él.

Quizás si escapaba de la ciudad sería más fácil todo.

Recordó que en el diario de hacer unos días salía su nombre. Suspiro pensando en la cifra que ofrecían por dar datos sobre su paradero.

Si iba a escapar debía ser sigiloso.

Pedirle a Hanji sería ponerla en un riesgo innecesario. Era una locura, pero quería salir de su prisión. Lo necesitaba.

Un pensamiento fugaz destello en su mente y seria repetido por la misma durante algunas horas;

"_Si Eren no vuelve en una semana iré a buscarlo como sea"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A pesar del montón de cosas que tenía que hacer durante este fin de semana pude darme el tiempo de escribir un poco.**

**En realidad jamás espere tantos reviews en una semana. Estoy muy feliz :) De verdad.  
Un abrazo y espero que disfruten el capítulo****!**

* * *

El caos se había apoderado de la ciudad.

Cada día el bullicio de la calle era más intenso. A veces podía escuchar como las armas de los soldados disparaban de forma descontrolada tratando de tomar las riendas de la situación.

Sabía que si Hanji no iba a hacer su visita semanal no era porque no quisiera. Le bastaba con permanecer en silencio durante algunos minutos dentro de la habitación para notar que ya no existía la paz en la ciudad.

Esperar a Eren hacia que ya las horas que eran largas se hicieran eternas. Ya había leído todo lo leíble que tenía (desde libros hasta los envases de algunas cosas que Hanji le llevaba)

Si iba a volver loco ahí. Quizás escribir le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Se sentó frente a la caja alargada que tenía por escritorio y cerró los ojos buscando alguna inspiración.

Solo Eren aparecía en su mente.

Lo necesitaba con desesperación y tan solo habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que lo vio.

El sueño de siempre se había hecho más intenso desde la despedida, pero la última noche hizo que Rivaille realmente sintiera pánico. El sueño había cambiado y ahora era Eren quien moría por él.

Eso lo dejaba intranquilo. No quería interpretarlo como un presagio o algo así ya que siempre había sido muy escéptico en relación a poder predecir el futuro.

Quería creer que el soldado estaba bien, quizás cansado por el trabajo pero lejos de una posible muerte.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre la caja usando sus brazos como almohada.

Tenía que ser paciente.

.

.

.

Hanji llegó para sorpresa de Rivaille. Venia más callada que de costumbre y solamente con un periódico bajo el brazo.

_-Rivaille…_ - susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos extendiendo el periódico para que el francés lo tomara-

No entendía. Era el periódico de ese día.

Lo miro tratando de entender que era lo que la castaña quería que viera.

-_Una lista de nombres…- _dijo Rivaille levantando una ceja-

La mujer asintió.

"_Soldados fallecidos en servicio"_

El corazón del francés dio un vuelco. Leyó cada nombre rogando no encontrar el nombre que se repetía en su mente cada día desde su primer encuentro.

_Eren Jaeger_

"_Mierda…" _

No podía creerlo. No podía ser verdad. El mocoso le había prometido volver con el sano y salvo. Le había hecho prometer que se encontraría con vida para cuando llegara.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener el inminente llanto. Arrugo las páginas y las dejo sobre la mesa.

Hanji se acercó sin decir nada y lo abrazo.

"_Estoy soñando… Es la continuación de ese sueño de mierda. Estoy seguro…" –pensó Rivaille tratando de convencerse de que todo era producto de su bizarra imaginación-_

_-Lo siento muchísimo…-_murmuró Hanji acariciando la cabeza de Rivaille maternalmente-

No pudo evitarlo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y lloró. Lloró y gritó como jamás lo había hecho.

No volvería a ver jamás esos ojos que le hacían soñar despierto. No volvería a sentir su preocupación casi insana.

Tendría que esperar, si es que existiera, otra vida para encontrarse con él.

.

.

.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Antes de conocer a Eren esconderse significaba sobrevivir un tiempo más. Luego, sobrevivir se había transformado en tener una esperanza de poder vivir una vida tranquila junto con el castaño algún día. Sin Eren ¿Para qué seguir escondiéndose?

La promesa que había hecho ya no tenía sentido si el soldado jamás iba a volver. Quizás era momento de rendirse y el mismo matarse ahorrándose las torturas de los monstruos vestidos con el mismo uniforme que lo había hecho Jaeger.

Desecho la idea del suicidio. Iba en contra de todos sus principios ser un cobarde y no enfrentarse a sus problemas.

_Eren no querría que el hiciera eso. _

.

.

Tenía todo listo.

Había escrito una carta para Hanji explicándole porque no lo encontraría en la habitación que había servido durante casi dos meses como refugio.

Ya era la una de la mañana. Por el toque de queda solo habían militares rondando las calles, pero generalmente se encontraban dormitando o charlando animadamente contrastando con el deprimente paisaje nocturno.

Rivaille tomó un bolso y coloco cuidadosamente su cantimplora, algunas cosas para comer, una libreta y un lápiz.

El trozo de periódico donde estaba el nombre del soldado de ojos turquesa seguía sobre el escritorio. Busco el nombre del castaño y recorto con sus manos el fragmento de papel. Lo doblo cuidadosamente guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Quizás eso le ayudaría a mantener en su mente el propósito de no cometer una estupidez que seguro Eren no querría que hiciera.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Era una noche helada. Salió de la casa con cuidado de no ser visto ni escuchado.

Se puso la capucha de su abrigo y se puso una bufanda que le tapaba hasta la mitad de la cara.

Cada vez que escuchaba pasos o voces se escondía en los pequeños pasajes que había entre las casas esperando a que los soldados siguieran su camino.

Le indignaba la soltura con la que los soldados iban por las calles mientras miles de personas sentían temor por perder sus vidas solamente con la razón de que eran "imperfectos" para un cierto hombre con bigote extravagante.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato caminando dirección a la salida de la ciudad pudo ver que había un grupo de soldados controlando el lugar.

No iba a poder pasar tan fácil.

Se dio media vuelta y decidió buscar otro lugar por el cual pasar.

.

.

.

Llevaba varios metros recorridos en busca de otra salida.

Además de sus pisadas escuchaba otras, pero cada vez que se daba media vuelta no había nadie.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido sin dejar de estar pendiente del entorno.

De un momento a otro sintió un par de brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar que un quejido escapara de su garganta.

_-Señor…-_

Abrió tanto sus ojos por la sorpresa que sintió que si estos no estuvieran conectados por nervios a su cuerpo quizás habrían salido rodando.

Sintió en sus mejillas el paso de sus propias lágrimas y sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

**52 Reviews *3* les juro que no lo puedo creer. Gracias gracias gracias :) ¡Se pasaron!**

**Intentaré seguir subiendo cada día un capítulo aunque sea cortito. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer. (Recuerden que cada review me hace sonreír, jijiji :))**

* * *

-Rivaille… -susurró Eren mientras abrazaba al francés-

El mayor por más que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar romper a llorar amargamente.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?- preguntó mientras golpeaba el pecho del menor con sus puños- Hijo de puta… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Perdóname… tuve que hacerlo para escapar… -respondió el alemán mientras tomaba las muñecas del más pequeño- era la única forma…

Rivaille se tranquilizó y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Estaba feliz. Sentía que la vida le había traído desde los muertos a quien había creído jamás volvería a ver.

Volvió a tomar su postura seria sin dejar de morder su labio para controlar sus ganas de seguir golpeando al mocoso que hizo que incluso llegara a pensar en matarse.

-Te explicaré todo, pero ahora vámonos de aquí. Nos podrían encontrar…-sugirió Eren tomando de la mano al mayor-

.

.

.

Eren había llevado a casi arrastrado a Rivaille hasta una puerta que estaba afuera de una casa sin cruzar palabras. Toco la puerta que estaba pegada al suelo un par de veces como solía hacer cuando visitaba a Rivaille. Un rubio, quizás de su misma edad abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Entren… rápido…-susurró el rubio mirando hacia los lados-

Eren dejo que Rivaille entrara primero. Cuando se aseguró de que el mayor ya estaba bajando las escaleras entro cerrando la puerta sobre sí.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo, Eren… -dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación- ¿Él es Rivaille?

El castaño asintió sonriendo.

-Un gusto. Soy Armin Arlert. – Dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano-

-Igualmente- susurro el francés un poco extrañado respondiendo al gesto-

-Armin es mi mejor amigo. Él nos ayudará a escapar…-dijo Eren encendiendo un par de velas acomodándolas sobre las mesas que habían en la habitación-

-Explícame que mierda está pasando, Eren. Primero pensé que estabas muerto y ahora apareces de la nada… -interrumpió el mayor-

Eren suspiró e hizo un gesto a Rivaille para que tomara asiento en una pequeña silla de madera.

Armin estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a Rivaille disimuladamente. Por alguna extraña razón la presencia del francés lo hacía poner nervioso.

-Tuve que fingir mi muerte para escapar…- explicó Eren serio-

-¿Qué…? –

-Hubo una gran pelea. Muertos por todos lados. Todo fue muy confuso. Quería volver contigo pronto y pensé que si no hacia esto iba a morir de verdad en cualquier minuto habiendo desaprovechado la oportunidad de habernos reencontrado. Fui un cobarde, lo sé. Aun así, no me arrepiento. –

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto el mayor algo confundido-

-Busque un cadáver lo suficientemente irreconocible como para hacerlo pasar por mí. Le puse mi chaqueta y mi casco. –Explicó mirado hacia el suelo- Digamos que no tuve un comportamiento muy heroico, pero ya estar en el ejército no tenía sentido. Están matando civiles como enfermos. Están locos… Desertar no era opción. Fue la única forma.

Rivaille suspiró.

-¿O sea que ahora tú también eres un fugitivo?

-Digamos que si me encuentran me van a sentenciar a muerte por traición.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Armin pero trato de disimular de la mejor forma que pudo.

-Oigan, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que quieran. Yo bajaré con comida en las noches ya que tengo que esperar a que mis padres se duerman. Ésta es una vieja bodega que era de mi abuelo, y en realidad ya nadie la usa así que no hay problema con que se queden aquí…-

-Armin, será solo temporal. No quiero traerte problemas.-

-Eres mi mejor amigo, no te preocupes, Eren.

Rivaille no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Tosió con la intención de hacer notar su presencia.

-Tú también Rivaille, no hay problema con que te quedes. Eren ya me hablo de ti. –dijo Armin sonriendo- Volveré a la casa. Pondré césped por encima de la puerta para que no se note, así que si van a salir tengan cuidado con que les caiga encima.

-Siempre pensándolo en todo –dijo Eren riendo- gracias Armin, te debo una.

El pequeño rubio sonrió, hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de despedida y subió por las escaleras cerrando la puerta al llegar a la superficie.

Rivaille miro al castaño con un notable enojo.

-No te perdonaré jamás esto, Eren…-dijo el francés con la intención de hacer sentir culpable al alemán-

-Rivaille, perdóname… Lo hice para volver contigo. Estaba desesperado… No quería hacerte sentir mal. –Eren sonrió internamente. En parte estaba feliz de que de alguna forma el mayor estaba mostrando preocupación por el-

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así otra vez. –

Rivaille se acercó a Eren y lo abrazo. Ya no valía la pena negar lo que sentía por el alemán.

Agarro a Eren de sus cabellos y lo atrajo hacia él. Poso sus labios suavemente en los del castaño sintiendo como el menor se tensaba con el simple roce de sus bocas.

-Debiste buscarme enseguida-susurro Rivaille mirando a Eren con esos ojos afilados que hacían que a Eren le temblaran las piernas- Pensé en cosas realmente ridículas por tu culpa, mocoso.

-Llegue ayer y Armin no me dejo salir. Quería que al menos descansara un día… Por suerte te encontré camino a buscarte…-respondió acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro del mayor-

Escuchar al castaño nombrar a Armin lo ponía bestialmente celoso. Entendía que fuera su mejor amigo y que lo conocía incluso antes de que ellos se vieran por primera vez, pero era inevitable. Gruño y agarro al alemán de los brazos de forma brusca para volver a besarlo. Lo besaba de tal forma que parecía querer demostrar que el menor era su posesión.

Por supuesto, eso a Eren no le molesto.

Los labios de Rivaille comenzaron a dejar besos en la mandíbula de Jaeger. Comenzó a bajar en dirección a su cuello besando y lamiendo toda la piel que había en su recorrido. Mordía suavemente y volvía a besar la piel enrojecida.

Eren movió su cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo al francés besar su cuello con mayor facilidad. Enroscó sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Rivaille y cerró los ojos.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

Se habían extrañado tanto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdonen por no subir un capítulo ayer, pero mi novio llegó de un viaje y no tuve tiempo para terminarlo :'( **  
**Gracias a él tengo muchas ideas para continuar la historia, así que será un poco más largo de lo esperado (espero que no les moleste jeje)**

**Como empezaré con temporada de pruebas empezaré a subir capítulos de forma más espaciada (si o si uno-dos por semana) pero serán mas largos :D! **  
**Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia 3 enserio, se los agradezco muchísimo.**

* * *

Eren mordía sus labios tratando de impedir que algun sonido escapara de su boca. Debía reconocer que le daba vergüenza que Rivaille lo escuchara.

Las manos del castaño recorrían la espalda del frances dejando pequeños rasguños. Quería sentir la piel de Rivaille.

Eren aún con los ojos cerrados dejó de sentir el cuerpo de Rivaille. Extrañado abrió los ojos para encontrarse que el mayor estaba de rodillas frente a él abriendo los botones de su pantalón.

No pudo evitar un gemido casi inaudible. La visión era sumamente erótica. Rivaille arrodillado con el cabello alborotado, los ojos nublados por la lujuria y la boca ligeramente abierta y húmeda.

Rivaille lamió por encima de la tela el creciente bulto del menor. Lo masajeó suavemente sin dejar de mirar directamente esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Bajó el pantalón del alemán, se relamió los labios y lllevo el miembro del menor lentamente hacia su boca.

-Rivaille… - gimió Eren apoyando su cuerpo en la pared-

Le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios del alemán.

Eren puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rivaille apartando los cabellos del flequillo que tapaban su rostro. Necesitaba ver esos ojos que lo hacían derretirse.

De un momento a otro, el más bajo se detuvo. Rivaille desabotonaba su camisa y abría el botón de sus propios pantalones.

El menor no entendió hasta que Rivaille le indico que se sentara y se quedara quieto. El mayor se sentó sobre el alemán quedando sus rostros de frente y sus piernas a los costados de los muslos del soldado.

-Eren… - dijo Rivaille llamando la atencion del castaño-dame tu mano.

Jaeger extendió su mano y Rivaille la tomó con fuerza. La llevo a su boca introduciendo los dedos simulando una felación. El menor no pudo evitar gemir levemente al sentir la humedad de la boca del francés.

Rivaille tomó nuevamente la mano de Eren y la llevo hasta la parte baja de su espalda esperando que Eren captara el mensaje.

El alemán entendió perfectamente. Introdujo suavemente un dedo en la entrada del mayor con el temor de causarle daño. Miró el rostro que se encontraba frente a él. Rivaille tenía sus ojos cerrados y un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

Se veía tan frágil.

Eren empezó a sentir un gran calor desde la parte baja de su estómago en dirección a su cabeza. El calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Introdujo otro dedo haciéndolo salir y entrar en la cavidad del mayor.

Rivaille mordía uno de los hombros de Eren. No hacia ruidos vergonzosos como él, sino que gemía de forma una forma ronca que hacía que Jaeger se sintiera aún más excitado.

Cuando ya los dos dedos se movían con facilidad en el interior del mayor decidió que era momento de introducir uno más. Siguió con el movimiento.

Adentro, afuera, adentro…

-Mierda…- dijo el mayor mordiendo más fuerte el hombro de Eren

Rivaille comenzó a tiritar haciendo que Eren entendiera que había tocado ese punto sensible que hacía que el mismo se volviera loco. Siguió embistiendo con sus dedos al pequeño cuerpo.

El mayor con cara molesta saco la mano de Eren de su interior. Tomo el miembro del menor y bajo sus caderas penetrándose el mismo.

Necesitaba a Eren.

Jaeger al sentir la calidez del interior de Rivaille sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a alcanzar la gloria. Se quedaron unos minutos con los ojos cerrado mientras se acariciaban hasta que el cuerpo que estaba sobre Eren se relajó.

El mayor comenzó a moverse lentamente afirmándose de los hombros del castaño.

Rivaille gemía de una manera ronca que hacía que Eren se sintiera extasiado. Acariciaba el rostro del mayor con una mano y con la otra sostenía una de sus caderas tratando de crear un ritmo menos errático en las embestidas.

Las manos de Rivaille se enroscaban en la espalda de Eren buscando mayor contacto con la piel del castaño.

Eren tomo de la cintura al francés y arremetió de forma casi animal contra su cuerpo de tal forma que un sonoro gemido y un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Rivaille.

-Sigue… Sigue… -demandó el mayor tratando de que su voz sonara más grave fracasando en el intento-

No dudo en seguir la orden.

Besaba a Rivaille con desesperación sin dejar de penetrarlo. Ya estaban muy cerca de llega de llegar al clímax.

-Eren…- susurró Rivaille entre gemidos-

-Te amo, Rivaille…-

Sentía la visión nublada por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Abrazo con fuerza al castaño.

No iba a aguantar durante más tiempo el ritmo y el inmenso placer que sentía al unir su cuerpo y alma con Jaeger.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo el francés en medio del orgasmo-

.

.

.

El escondite de Armin fue realmente práctico. El rubio se había preocupado de que nada les faltara, hasta el grado de que les sobraba comida y encontraban que la cantidad de frazadas que les había dado era ridícula.

No podían negarse a las atenciones de Armin. La sonrisa sincera que les daba cada vez que bajaba con un sinfín de cosas en un bolso hacia que realmente se sintieran agradecidos.

Cuando Armin iba a la universidad durante las mañanas, Eren y Rivaille pasaban la gran parte del día conversando y jugando a las cartas. Era una especie de pequeña luna de miel bajo la tierra que vivían durante estos tiempos tan difíciles.

Eren durante ese tiempo decidió que el lugar más seguro para Rivaille en ese momento era Francia, con su familia o más bien los restos de esta, ya que prácticamente solo tenía uno o dos familiares según lo que podía recordar el mayor.

El frances, por su parte, pensaba que no importaba donde tuviera que ir si Eren estaba a su lado, pero en ningún momento lo dijo en voz alta. Solo se limitó a aceptar el plan del castaño.

Tenían que encontrar una forma para cruzar la frontera y llegar a la capital del país natal de Rivaille.  
.

.

.

Ya era tarde.

Armin no se había aparecido en la guarida durante esa noche. Algo extraño se sentía en el ambiente pero el par de fugitivos no sabían darle explicación a ese presentimiento extraño que estaban teniendo.  
La noche era silenciosa como ninguna de las otras que habían pasado bajo tierra.

-Qué extraño que Armin no haya venido...-dijo Eren preocupado- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?...

-No lo creo. Quizás estaba estudiando o algo así y se durmió...-respondió Rivaille tratando de calmar al menor-

Rivaille sabía que la preocupación de Arlert era suficiente como para mantenerlo despierto hasta la madrugada si era necesario para cerciorarse de que no les faltara nada en la bodega. Aun teniendo la total certeza de eso prefirió mantener al alemán tranquilo diciéndole una mentira "blanca".

Eren ya decidido a dormirse, tomó una frazada y se acurrucó en un rincón. Miró a Rivaille esperando que el mayor se acercara y lo acompañara.

-Voy a leer un rato más e iré a dormir- dijo Rivaille acercándose para revolver los cabellos del alemán con su mano en un intento de cariño- tu duerme, Eren.

Eren asintió y cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

El francés tenía sobre sus manos un libro color rojo. Lo más curioso era que ese libro era de Armin y por lo mismo no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al saber que el pequeño rubio tenia libros de su autoría.

Rivaille no era muy conocido por la gente común, sino que era reconocido por la gente que buscaba nutrir sus cerebros con diferentes corrientes filosóficas y gustaba de las lecturas más bien "oscuras"  
Era un firme detractor del nazismo, y por lo tanto, toda su literatura era prohibida en Alemania.

Era extraño que Arlert tuviera alguno de sus libros, pero supuso que la necesidad de conocimiento del rubio era mayor que su temor a represalias.

Ahora, no podía hacer mas que sentirse frustrado consigo mismo por haber siquiera pensado en publicar sus pensamientos en contra el nazismo siendo el judío, en Alemania y para colmo estando en la mira de la opinión pública.

Rivaille apagó el par de velas que se encontraban parpadeando sobre la mesa y se dispuso a dormir.  
Cuando estaba tomando una de las frazadas que Armin había dejado, pudo escuchar ruidos de pisadas y gritos sobre él.

-Ya les dije que la bodega está abandonada. Aquí no hay nada... no tengo nada que ocultar...-gritó Arlert-

-Si es verdad lo que dices tienes que dejarnos pasar, mocoso-

Sudor frío recorrió la frente del frances.

Eren seguía plácidamente dormido en un rincón que era prácticamente invisible ante la oscuridad. Le sorprendía la forma en la que el castaño podía dormir aunque pasara un camión sobre él.

-Si no cooperas tendrás grandes castigos, niño...-  
Rivaille estaba seguro de que Armin había hecho todo lo posible para impedir que los soldados llegaran a su escondite. Pensó rápidamente en la posibilidad de escapar, pero estando a diez metros bajo tierra hacía que toda posibilidad fuera inexistente.

Suspiró.

Si atrapaban a Eren la muerte seria la única opción que tendrían como castigo ante el montaje de su muerte traicionando a su nación. En cambio, si lo atrapaban a él, querrían asesinarlo de tal forma que los que estuvieran en contra del nazismo pudiera verlo a modo de demostrar el control sobre la población.

Rivaille se acercó y beso suavemente la frente del menor tratando de que no despertara. Quizás esa iba a ser la última vez que lo vería

.

.

-Quítate, mocoso de mierda- ordenó un soldado musculoso y alto a Armin-

Armin tenía sus puños apretados y miraba al suelo. Cuando el rubio ya estaba a punto de rogar clemencia, Rivaille emergió de la tierra.

-A mí es al que buscan. Este rubio no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo me metí a su bodega amenazándolo de muerte si no cedía y me ocultaba. - dijo Rivaille con una calma que parecía inhumana-

-Anda, si es Rivaille. El sargento estará feliz de que te llevemos ante él, escoria judía -dijo con tono burlesco un soldado mientras agarraba de los cabellos de la nuca a Rivaille-

Armin estaba en shock. La mirada penetrante de Rivaille se encontraba sobre el fijamente.

En un rápido análisis de quizás unos segundos (gracias a la lucidez que da la adrenalina) se dió cuenta del plan del frances.  
El rubio se movió hacia un lado mirando como ponían esposas a Rivaille. Mientras los soldados estaban ocupados poniendo sus manos juntas tras su espalda aprovecho de decirle "gracias" sin que las palabras sonaran.

Finalmente volvieron a tomarlo de la cabeza, empujándolo para que caminara hacia una dirección desconocida.

.

.

.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había recibido puñetazos en su rostro o cuantas veces había recibido burlas por parte de los soldados.  
Habían quemado cigarrillos a lo largo de sus brazos y arañado con rastrillos similares a los usados en la jardinería su cuerpo solamente como entretención.

No necesitaban ninguna clase de confesión de su parte, ya que todo estaba evidenciado en sus libros. El castigo que su cuerpo recibía era producto del ocio insano de esos soldados que se divertían con el morbo de verlo sangrar y quedar inconsciente por los golpes dados a su cabeza.

Cuando ya sentía que su cuerpo era casi un estropajo y con suerte podía mantener sus ojos abiertos fue tomado por dos soldados de los brazos para arrastrarlo hasta lo que parecía ser una oficina dentro de la improvisada prisión.  
Lo hicieron entrar de un empujón que lo hizo caer de rodillas con las manos en su espalda unidas por las esposas. Se demoró un par de segundos hasta percatarse de que los soldados se habían ido y de que en la habitación había un hombre con una sonrisa de burla mezclada con satisfacción sentado en un escritorio frente a él.

-Qué extraño volvernos a encontrar, Rivaille- dijo el que parecía ser el Sargento -

-¡Erwin! -exclamó el frances sorprendido por el encuentro-


	11. Chapter 11

Despertó al caer de costado ya que su cuerpo no tenía el apoyo que usualmente le proporcionaba el cuerpo dormido de Rivaille.

Acaricio su cabeza con cara de dolor.

Con la mirada ya más enfocada pudo notar la silueta de Armin sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas cerca de la escalera que conducía al exterior.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rivaille? ¿Qué haces aquí? -  
Eren bombardeo de preguntas al rubio mientras este solo se limitaba a mirarlo con rostro afligido.

-Soy un inútil. No pude hacer nada...-susurró evitando la mirada del castaño-

-¿De qué estas hablando? -

Armin levantó la cabeza dejando ver a Eren como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.  
Capto perfectamente el mensaje  
-

El sargento se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en su mentón. Miraba a Rivaille con una mueca burlesca en su rostro.

-Hace mucho no nos vemos, Levi.-

Hace mucho que alguien no le decía así.

Se habían conocido hace unos diez años durante sus estudios universitarios. Habían sido presentados por Hanji en alguna de esas típicas reuniones estudiantiles.

A pesar de la gran diferencia de personalidades habían congeniado bien y eso hacia que Hanji se sintiera feliz por Rivaille ya que el no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacer buenas migas con la gente.

Un día durante una discusión Erwin le dijo a Rivaille que había gente impura en la sociedad que era mejor eliminarla dando como ejemplo una lista que incluia a los extranjeros, los judíos y los homosexuales.

Erwin creía firmemente en la pureza de la raza aria y se lo dijo a Rivaille habiendo olvidado por completo la procedencia de este y sus creencias.

-Si crees eso también me incluyes a mi –le dijo Rivaille con molestia-

Erwin trato de excusarse pero la ofensa ya estaba hecha. A pesar de que Rivaille no era rencoroso el mismo Erwin Smith se fue alejando de el por la culpa.

El alemán finalmente abandono la universidad para dedicarse de lleno al ejercito. Su familia por generaciones había formado parte de este, así que no fue difícil para Erwin ascender (ademas, para que negar, por sus propias condiciones innatas para la guerra)

No se habían visto hace seis años fácilmente.

El francés, arrodillado miraba al rubio entre sorprendido y preocupado. Sabía que Erwin tenía unos ideales nazis realmente profundos, pero creía que en algún lado de su corazón recordaría lo que alguna fue una leal amistad.

- Te hemos estado buscando por bastante tiempo... Has sabido esconderte muy bien...-

-Si me vas a matar que sea rápido-

Erwin miro en dirección a la puerta, se dirigió a ella y la cerró con pestillo.  
Se acercó lentamente a Rivaille y lo miró fijamente haciendo que el primero se sintiera un poco nervioso.

-Quieren que te mate. A pesar de todo lo que creo sigo siendo humano y te tengo cierta estima. -susurró el alemán al oído de Rivaille- Aun así, no puedo dejarte libre así como así. Seria a lo menos, sospechoso.

-Deja los rodeos y dime que mierda vas a hacer-

Erwin suspiró

-Tan impaciente como siempre, Levi...- Erwin caminó nuevamente hasta su escritorio tomando algunos papeles hojeándolos de forma calmada- las ordenes de más arriba dicen que debo matarte, pero no dicen cómo. Si sigues tan obstinado como siempre podrás sobrevivir. Sé que debes creer que soy un monstruo y no te culpo, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte-  
-

-¿Por qué no me despertó? Quizás pude haber hecho algo...-

-El no quería que te encontraran, Eren. Si te encuentran te acusaran de traición y lo sabes...-

-Aun así... Tu sabes que no me importaría morir por él, Armin-

-Entonces entiendes perfectamente lo que él siente...-susurro el pequeño rubio poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Eren-

Jaeger miro a Armin. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar el torbellino de tristeza e ira que se iba formando en su interior.

-Él es valiente. Se nota que Rivaille lucha por lo que quiere, así que no creo que sea tan fácil que el... -Arman prefirió no continuar la frase con la intención de no hacer sentir peor a Eren-

-P-pero... Yo tenía que protegerlo y no pude... No pude.-

El castaño abrazo a Armin buscando consuelo.

El rubio simplemente acariciaba la cabeza de Eren tratando de idear algún plan que pudiera traer de vuelta a Rivaille.

El viaje había durado horas. Quizás unas seis o siete. Su sentido del tiempo-espacio era inexistente considerando que lo único que podía hacer por el dolor, tanto físico como emocional era dormir.  
Dormitaba, por quizás minutos u horas interminables siendo mecido por el movimiento del tren.

Miraba por los agujeros que se formaban entre los tablones del vagón. Veía a veces lo que parecían ser arbustos y otras veces simplemente praderas.

Aunque no lo dijera estaba asustado.

Una persona por más valiente que sea no podrá combatir con el temor a lo desconocido. Rivaille era alguien al que jamás le había faltado valentía, pero no saber a ciencia cierta donde lo estaban enviando lo hacia sentirse nervioso al no tener control de la situación.

La teoría que parecía ser la más probable, por las palabras de Erwin, era que estaba siendo enviado a los campos de concentración.

La gente trataba de tapar el sol con un dedo diciendo que eran mitos estúpidos de la gente "indecente" para hacer que el movimiento Nazi fuera mal visto. Otros, decían que era una triste realidad no asumida por una población que parecía ganado siguiendo a Hitler.

Suspiró.

Erwin pudo haberlo matado con una simple bala en esa oficina. Si no lo hizo, fue porque pensaba firmemente que podría sobrevivir.

No eran tan cruel después de todo. A su propia manera.

No estaba solo en el vagón. Habían unas veinte personas junto con el que estaban igual de callados que él. Las miradas perdidas y algunos sollozos de vez en cuando le hacían ver que su viaje no tendría un buen destino

A pesar de todo se sentía paz consigo mismo. Había dado a Eren una oportunidad para seguir viviendo y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz.

No iba a negar que en parte era egoísta. Además de salvar la vida de Eren salvaba en parte la suya. Si Eren hubiera sido tomado preso y asesinado habría sido la peor tortura que podría haber sufrido, incluso peor que la misma muerte.

Lo amaba demasiado como para poder permitir eso.

.

.

.

El tren paro de golpe haciendo que Rivaille dejara su mundo interno para afrontar la realidad.

Vio como la compuerta se abría y un par de soldados con mueca de desagrado tomaban de los hombros a las personas que salían tímidamente del vagón.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida. No se resistió, así que no fue empujado con tanta fuerza como a ciertos hombres que los llevaban a rastras como animales que iban a ser sacrificados. Era una visión realmente deprimente.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada con rejas que se extendían delimitando todo el enorme terreno que abarcaba.

Lo hicieron ponerse en una fila para saber a qué lugar de la "fabrica" sería enviado.

-Lleva este a las barracas…-dijo un soldado refiriéndose a un hombre de aspecto saludable y no muy viejo-

-¿Qué hacemos con este otro?- preguntó el soldado que estaba a su lado con burla mirando a un anciano-

-Ya sabes…-

Este pobre anciano fue llevado a rastras con un dirección incierta, pero que Rivaille entendería más adelante.

El soldado parecía tener una lista con los nombres de las pobres almas que tendrían que vivir el calvario de estar en ese lugar.

-Yo te he visto…- susurró en voz baja el hombre levantando una ceja- Tú eres escritor ¿verdad?

Rivalilla asintió de mala gana.

-Entonces no estoy tan equivocado. Eres Rivaille… -dijo riendo- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué irónico que estés aquí verdad?

El francés cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de controlar las ganas que tenia de golpear al soldado. Si lo hacía, sería más improbable mantenerse con vida.

Tomó el uniforme que fue arrojado por otro soldado y fue arrastrado hacia un pequeño edificio que estaba aparte de la "fabrica".

Era una camisa y pantalón de tela con líneas blancas y negras verticales. Era una tela delgada, de una dudosa calidad. Tenía una serie de números en el costado izquierdo a la altura de su pecho y bajo estos un triángulo rojo invertido y en la parte de atrás lo que parecían ser partes de un triángulo amarillo. Se fijó que en el centro de los triángulos tenía una letra "F".

"_Nos marcan como animales de granja "_

_**Definitivamente, estaba en un campo de concentración .**_

Le ordenaron que caminara en dirección a las "habitaciones". Era un edificio pequeño que se dividía en varias salas aún más pequeñas con decenas de camarotes cada una.

Era un total hacinamiento.

Un soldado lo tomo del brazo y le designo una de las habitaciones y un camarote. Se acercó lentamente al que sería su lecho por tiempo indefinido y se sentó en cama con el uniforme en su regazo.

Se sentía un ambiente abrumador. Todos los hombres se miraban confundidos sin cruzar palabras, y otros se ponían el uniforme con la mirada perdida.

Tenía que cambiarse y presentarse en diez minutos para que le fuera designada una labor.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: Según lo que pude encontrar sobre el "marcaje" que usaban para los uniformes en los campos de concentración el triángulo rojo significaba que la persona era un preso político, y si atrás había un triángulo amarillo era porque además era judío. También, ponían la primera letra de la nacionalidad del prisionero además de los números que identificaban a la persona. Traté de que la descripción fuera lo más real posible así que me base en esa información. **_

_**Estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de Reviews ya que nunca esperé que tanta gente leyera el ff. **_

_**A los que preguntan si el final será feliz, yo espero que así sea jajaja 3 **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en un próximo. Un abrazo y todo comentario será gratamente recibido :D! **_

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Realmente esta época fue terrible. **

**A la persona que dio la información del triangulo rosado; se supone que la homosexualidad de Rivaille no se sabe a viva voz, por eso no se lo pusieron en su uniforme jiji.**

**No puedo decir que día exactamente actualizaré porque en verdad tengo mucho que estudiar y uso los ratitos libres para escribir. Lo que si o si puedo prometer es que serán 2-3 capítulos por semana. Lo siento :'( **

**Este capítulo estará en parte enfocado desde la perspectiva de Rivaille... Espero que les guste. Un abrazo**

* * *

Me cambie de ropa poniéndome el horrible uniforme de líneas que me habían dado. Al dejar mi ropa sobre la cama pude notar que había algo en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llevando la misma camisa que llevaba el día en el que deje la habitación secreta. El trozo de periódico con el nombre de Eren estaba un poco amarillento, doblado en dos partes en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé y lo guarde en mi pantalón.

Me reí internamente. Teniendo al menos su nombre de esa forma me sentía algo mas acompañado.

Caminé hasta la salida del edificio buscando donde ir. Por sorpresa, un soldado me arrastro hasta un grupo de hombres que estaban de pie mirando a otro soldado algo mayor, quizás esperando por lo próximo que tendríamos que hacer en nuestra estadia en lo que no sabia en ese instante seria el infierno.

-Bienvenidos. Como sabran tendrán que trabajar aquí si quieren vivir. Sino, los invito a dejar el grupo y asumir su decisión. El que no trabaje no sirve, asi que serán desechados como la basura que son. ¿Está claro?-

Nadie dijo nada.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos asustados. Yo me quede inmóvil tratando de pensar en alguna forma de escapar de ahí, pero era imposible.

Eran decenas de soldados que iban de un lado a otro. Todo estaba cercado y perfectamente controlado.

Luego de la cálida bienvenida nos hicieron pasar a una habitación alejada de las barracas donde habían sillas con correas en los reposabrazos. Debo decir que al principio no entendí el propósito de esto.

Ordenaron que me sentara y el soldado que estaba frente a mi busco con su mirada el número que era mi identidad en ese lugar. Lo anotó en un papel y se fue durante unos segundos.  
Otro soldado me tomó por los hombros y amarró mi brazo izquierdo con las correas dejando la palma de mi mano hacia arriba.

Sentí el metal atravesando la piel de mi antebrazo mientras sangre salía de este contacto. Me tomo por sorpresa y no pude evitar un quejido. Mordí mis labios tratando de no hacer más evidente el dolor. El hijo de puta que me clavaba el antebrazo se reía.

Pusieron tinta sobre la herida, limpiaron superficialmente y me sacaron de esa sala tan rápido como llegue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque me duela debo aceptar que mi apariencia no reflejaba realmente mi fuerza. Soy bajo y delgado, así que seguro creyeron que no sería útil para tareas más pesadas, y en parte, lo agradecí.  
Puede que suene sumamente fácil y hasta un poco flojo de mi parte, pero realmente era extenuante. Estar diez horas en promedio de pie construyendo armas como enfermo y sin comer más que un trozo de pan y uno o dos vasos de agua si tenía suerte agotaría a cualquiera.

Era irónico. Cruelmente irónico.  
Durante tanto tiempo estuve en contra de esta guerra innecesaria y me encontraba justamente creando las armas que matarían la vida de miles de inocentes para salvar la mía. Era realmente frustrante, pero no podía hacer nada más que pensar en Eren y volver al trabajo que me había sido designado.

Algunos se desmayaban mientras trabajaban y los golpeaban hasta que rogaban que los dejaran seguir trabajando. Otros se rendían y caían inconscientes esperando ser llevados a las cámaras de gases.

Durante mi estadía, que la verdad no recuerdo de cuánto tiempo fue ya que preferí no fijarme en el paso de las horas ni de los días, aprendí y entendí muchas cosas.

Los campos de concentración eran para matar lentamente. Tan lentamente que podían pasar días hasta que tu cuerpo sintiera ya la falta de comida, semanas cuando ya el cansancio fuera extenuante y meses para morir.

Tristemente, vi algunas caras conocidas en mi estadía, pero nunca pude hablar con ellos ya que pertenecíamos a diferentes barracas o tenían encomendadas otras tareas.

Estoy seguro de haber visto a Petra en un grupo de mujeres que se encargaban de un cultivo que estaba cerca de la fábrica. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera apretado. Pude apreciar en su mirada una mezcla de felicidad (por ver un rostro conocido) y de tristeza al saber que quizás alguno de nosotros no saldría de ahí jamás. Estaba seguro de que le di el mismo mensaje con mi mirada.

A Petra le debo la vida, ya que gracias a haberme confesado la existencia de la habitación secreta en la casa que compartía con Auruo pude seguir libre por algunas semanas.

Jamás la volví a ver. Tampoco a Auruo.

Las semanas pasaban y la cordura también. El hambre, que al principio fue soportable ya no lo era. Sentía mis entrañas agitadas por la falta de comida y la garganta cada día más seca.  
No había visto mi rostro en ese tiempo más que al momento de tomar agua y ver mi reflejo en ella. Parecía muerto en vida.

Estaba muerto al no tener Eren a mi lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hay que hablar con Hanji. Rivaille me dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara podía confiar en ella-

-Ese nombre me suena de algún lado...- dijo Armin-

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

Haciendo memoria recordó que algunos compañeros se burlaban de una tal doctora Hanji. Decían que estaba loca, pero que era realmente inteligente.

-¡Ya sé porque creí haber escuchado ese nombre! Ella hace algunas charlas científicas en la universidad...Quizás pueda encontrarla ahí-

La mirada de Eren se iluminó.

- Quizás ella sabe como podemos encontrarlo ¡Déjame ir contigo! -exclamo el castaño mientras tomaba de los hombros a Armin-

Armin negó con la cabeza

-¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Rivaille sea en vano? Tú te quedas aquí. Tengo que de algún modo enmendar el hecho de que no pude hacer nada por salvarlo de ese soldado…Además en agradecimiento por haberse sacrificado por ti-

Eren miro confundido a Armin, pero prefirió no decir nada.

En parte tenía razón, pero la situación era frustrante. Todas las noches lloraba de impotencia al saber que no pudo hacer nada por salvar al frances. Peor aún, tampoco podría hacer nada aunque realmente quisiera.

.  
Recorrió toda la facultad de ciencias buscándola. Abría las puertas de los salones rápidamente en busca de la mujer que podría ayudarlos.  
Habían salas vacías y otras en clases, así que cuando sin querer interrumpía a algún profesor dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa y unas disculpas mientras se echaba a correr.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la última aula del corredor escucho la voz de una mujer.

Abrió la puerta para que solo con un ojo pudiera ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Debía ser ella. No era tan común que mujeres dieran cátedras en la universidad pero en el caso de Hanji era innegable su habilidad para ensenar y su gran inteligencia según sus compañeros de cursos superiores. Quizás era un poco extraña, pero sus conocimientos opacaban su excentricidad de alguna forma.

Armin espero afuera del salón hasta que todos los alumnos salieran.  
La mujer castaña camino hasta la salida del aula encontrándose de frente con el rubio que la miraba nervioso.

-Señorita Hanji, Mi nombre es Armin Arlert y quiero hablar con usted sobre Rivaille-

Hanji lo miro sorprendida. Miro a ambos lados esperando que no quedaran alumnos, tomó del brazo a Armin haciéndolo entrar al salón**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Cada día se hacia mas difícil.

Si no fuera por el mocoso ya habría dejado de luchar y dejaría que los soldados me molieran a golpes.

Todos los días era la misma rutina. Armar las armas, sentirse agotado, comer si es que los soldados se sentían benevolentes, contar las caras que no había visto en ese día y quizás jamás volvería a ver y finalmente, dormir escuchando mis tripas sonar toda la noche.

Si existiera el infierno en la tierra ese definitivamente era **Auschwitz.**

Las masas de personas llegaban cada día pero el lugar jamás se llenaba del todo. Constantemente gente desaparecía sin dejar rastro pero nadie hablaba del tema a viva voz. Sabíamos que si dejábamos de ver a alguien era porque lo habían llevado a la cámara de gases o una bala había atravesado su cráneo y sus restos estaban en alguna fosa común del lugar. Era un conocimiento tácito que todos los que vivíamos en el campo de concentración compartíamos.

Podía ver como la desesperación carcomía el alma de toda esta gente, que por alguna u otra razón se encontraban en mi misma situación. Estábamos atrapados por culpa de personas que se creían superiores a modo de protegerse de sus inseguridades. Era ridículo.

"_Humanos contra humanos."_

La suciedad del lugar era espantosa. Las moscas se acumulaban en el lugar y no nos dejaban en paz ni siquiera al tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Había visto cosas espantosas en mi vida, pero nada como lo que pude observar en ese lugar.

Los cuerpos de algunas personas que habían llegado quien sabe cuanto tiempo antes que yo eran piel pegada directamente al hueso. Era un espectáculo bizarro que hacía que sintiera una mezcla de compasión y repulsión.

Soy muy llevado a mis ideas, y a pesar de que cada dia que pasaba se hacía más interminable y veía cosas cada vez más horribles tenía la certeza de que saldría de ahí.

Confiaba en que saldría de ahí para volverlo a ver...  
**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos :) les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Creo que en verdad no falta mucho para que termine la historia jiji.**

**Les agradezco una vez mas a todos por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo 3 Un abrazo y gracias por lee **

* * *

_No podía ver nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor._

_Escucho un murmullo a la distancia. No pudo entender con claridad que decía, pero se quedó atento esperando que el mismo sonido llegar a sus oídos_

_La voz era suave pero no venía de ninguna parte. Al principio no la reconoció pero la buscaba con la mirada tratando de entender donde se encontraba._

"_Rivaille"… _

_El murmullo ya era una clara voz que lo hizo estremecerse resonando en un eco que parecía interminable. _

_Siguió inmóvil en el mismo lugar esperando que el dueño de esa voz apareciera frente a él, pero eso no paso._

_Se quedó segundos que parecían interminables mirando el fondo oscuro que parecía no tener fin. _

_Sentía un ruido. Lo asocio al mecer de las ramas de un árbol debido al viento. _

_Pero ahí no había ni árboles, ni viento. Solo un eterno vacío que lo hacía sentirse como el ser más ínfimo de la tierra._

_Sintió calor que lo rodeaba por sus hombros. Se dio cuenta de que eran un par de brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza._

"_No te dejaré ir"_

Tenía que admitir que el pequeño rubio le había sorprendido.

Lo último que se había esperado era que un alumno llegara de esa forma buscándola desesperadamente para pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Rivaille.

Se había presentado ante ella de forma nerviosa. Le conto de forma resumida como había conocido a Rivaille y de su amistad con Eren. También le dijo que Rivaille había dicho en algún momento a Jaeger que cualquier inconveniente que tuvieran tenían que recurrir a ella.

Se sintió feliz por saber de qué el imprudente de su amigo no había muerto al primer día de haber dejado el escondite y de que confiara tanto en ella a pesar de que siempre peleaban aunque fuera por cosas realmente sin importancia

La mujer se quedó un rato pensativa ante la explicación de Armin de cómo habían tomado prisionero a Rivaille.

Un nombre se cruzó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar que el esbozo de una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-No te preocupes. Vamos a encontrarlo como sea-.

.

.

Estaba decidida a enfrentarse con él.  
Bajo del carro y camino directamente hasta el portal de una casa acomodada en el mejor sector de la ciudad.

Claramente era la casa del Sargento Smith.

Sabía que Erwin a pesar de ser un hombre de armas era muy apegado a la familia, y aunque estuviera en medio de una guerra al menos le dedicaría el domingo a estar en casa.

Golpeo la puerta con insistencia esperando que el rubio apareciera en cualquier momento.

-Oh...Eres tú. Pasa, Hanji- dijo Erwin abriendo la puerta e invitando a la castaña a entrar-  
Hanji entro sin decir nada. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener su rabia.

Fue en vano

-Tú sabes a lo que vengo...-

Erwin hizo un gesto invitando a Hanji a que se sentara en el sofá. Tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.  
Estaba vestido con ropas casuales, lo cual era muy extraño aun para Hanji ya habiéndose acostumbrado a ver a un Erwin más "bélico".

-Explícate...-

-Tus soldados se llevaron a Rivaille...-dijo la mujer en tono acusador-

Erwin asintió.

-¡¿Dónde está?!... No puedo creerlo. Después de haber sido su amigo... ¿¡Que mierda le hiciste!?

Hanji se levantó del sofá rápidamente y golpeo el pecho de Erwin con sus puños repetidas veces.

-Respóndeme...-

-Yo no lo he matado si es eso lo que piensas-

Hanji se relajó un poco. Miro a Erwin a los ojos esperando una explicación. Dejo sus manos caer a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, Hanji, pero no soy un maldito que olvida totalmente el pasado. No pude dejarlo libre. Si no lo mataba yo, alguien más lo haría...-

-Y que hiciste con el -insistió-

-Lo mande a Auschwitz

Los ojos de Hanji parecían desorbitados ante la respuesta de Erwin.

-No lo mataste con tus manos pero lo enviaste al matadero... No puedo creerlo. Erwin, él era tu amigo. Éramos tus amigos. -  
-Lo mande ahí porque no podía dejarlo libre. Él va a salir de ahí vivo, lo sé-

Erwin le dio la espalda a la mujer para que no viera la culpa que seguramente sus ojos reflejaban.

-Yo no puedo sacarlo, pero si puedo hacer que tú lo hagas...-

.  
.

El plan ya estaba listo.  
Viajarían hasta Auschwitz para traer de vuelta a Rivaille.  
Tenían alguna idea de que hacer, pero decidieron que era mejor ir planificando a medida que iban ocurriendo las cosas. En realidad era una forma más bonita de decir que improvisarían.

Su tarea era lo suficientemente arriesgada como para que solo un paso saliera mal y sus cráneos fueran atravesados por balas al segundo.

Hanji y Armin trataron de hacer entrar en razón a Eren. Le dieron mil y un argumentos de porque no debía ir, pero aun habiendo dado las razones más validas que pudieron pensar (tan validas que el mismo castaño pensaba que estaban en lo correcto) no pudieron negarse a las suplicas de Eren por dejarlo participar.

Hanji iría al campo de concentración a realizar un "chequeo rutinario" a los soldados y prisioneros para evitar más infecciones de las que ya había en ese lugar.

Esa sería la forma de encontrar a Rivaille si es que seguía con vida.

.

.

.

.

Nos habían hecho levantar una hora antes de lo acostumbrado.  
Me levante rápidamente tratando de evitar los descargos de los soldados que claramente se encontraban furiosos por tener que ellos también levantarse más temprano.  
Nos hicieron hacer una fila afuera de las barracas y nos llevaron a la misma habitación en la que nos marcaron como animales en el primer día.

-Les harán un control médico. No vayan a cometer alguna estupidez... -dijo un soldado empujando con su arma a uno de mis compañeros para que entrara al salón-

Estuve de pie un par de horas esperando por mi turno.  
Eran cientos de personas que esperaban igual que yo para que quizás nos limpiaran un poco el pus de las heridas que volverían a infectarse para mañana.

Sería un alivio momentáneo.

Era la primera vez que vería un rostro distinto que no fuera soldado o prisionero. Estaba nervioso sin saber porque.  
Sentía el sudor en mis manos y mi corazón latir con fuerza.

Lo atribuí al sueño que hace algunos minutos me había hecho prácticamente saltar de la cama.

Me hicieron pasar a la habitación y un soldado indico que me sacara la parte de arriba del uniforme. Obedecí dejándolo entre mis brazos.

Había un biombo que cubría la mitad de la habitación que dejaba lo que parecía ser una silueta.

No podía creerlo.

Tantas veces quise que desapareciera de la tierra y ahora era lo último que quería. Sentí mis manos temblar ligeramente.

¿Cómo había logrado meterse aquí? Sencillamente esa extraña mujer siempre me sorprendía, para bien o para mal.

Hanji tenía puesto un delantal blanco y un montón de hojas entre sus manos.

Mi boca casi se desencajo de la sorpresa pero trate de disimularlo de la forma menos torpe posible aunque realmente en ese minuto no pude contenerme.

Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos. Era el mismo brillo de cuando me hablaba de sus descubrimientos o de otras excentricidades que no vienen al caso.

Tomo algunos papeles de la mesa

-¿Rivaille, verdad?- me pregunto sin dejar de ver los papeles-

Entendí perfectamente su juego.

Asentí con la cabeza tratando de evitar que una tonta sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Bien. Siéntate, por favor-

Me senté donde Hanji indicaba esperando su próximo movimiento

-Tus heridas se ven muy infectadas...-dijo con un tono que quizás solo yo pude interpretar como tristeza- debo hacerte curaciones y hacerte un examen. Quizás puedas tener algo que pueda infectar a los demás y eso tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa-

Hanji miro al soldado con preocupación

-Yo si fuera tú saldría. A simple vista se ve muy virulento y no querría que te contagiaras.-

-No puedo dejar la habitación, señora-

La mirada de Hanji se ensombreció de tal forma que el cuerpo del soldado se tensó por completo.

-No quiero que me culpen por problemas sanitarios aquí. Obedece si no quieres que tú y tus compañeros se lleguen a contagiar de alguna peste. Espera afuera unos cinco minutos en lo que me demoro en examinarlo. Puedes hacerlo en la salida. Tu sabes que no voy a escapar –esto último lo dijo riéndose tratando de convencer al soldado-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza aun preocupado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hanji suspiro y me miro.

-Rivaille, pensé que ya no te iba a ver más…-

Se acercó y me abrazo. No pude evitar un quejido ya que sin quererlo había rozado mis heridas. Se disculpó y me soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quizás será la única vez que lo diga en la vida, pero estoy feliz de verte –dije tratando de no sonar tan melodramático-

Contuvo su risa y comenzó a curar mis heridas.

-Si no fuera porque Eren le dijo a Armin Arlert que me buscara quizás jamás te habría pensado en donde partir buscándote-

-Eren… ¿Dónde está? –La pregunta se había escapado de mi boca-

-Está muy cerca de aquí. Eren y Armin como mis ayudantes, pero ahora están con otros doctores en otro sector del lugar…-

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido.

- Mocoso de mierda desobediente…-

-Sí, si lo sé… Con Armin le dijimos que te enojarías si venia pero insistió tanto que no pudimos decirle que no. Es tan obstinado como tú –

Sonreí internamente.

Aún era importante para Eren y nadie me quitaría esa felicidad.

-Te sacaremos de aquí. Quiero que seas paciente y que no cometas alguna locura. Se nos ocurrirá una forma para sacarte. Vendré a hacer otro chequeo en una semana… La gente se está enfermando mucho aquí y nos necesitaran por un tiempo-

De un momento a otro Hanji se quedó quieta. Tomo mi brazo izquierdo y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Qué es esto…?

-La forma que tienen para reconocerme cuando ya no les sirva más…-respondí ocultando el tatuaje con la camisa que aun tenia entre mis brazos-

-Infelices…-susurro Hanji-

La mire un par de segundos esperando no despertar en algún momento.

"_Eren estará feliz de saber que te encontramos"_

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! ****!  
Como han estado :D? **

**He leído los comentarios y me da mucha risa que odien tanto a Erwin. No lo odien tanto, si no es tan malvado, es solo incomprendido xD**

**He tenido mucho que hacer por la Universidad, así que discúlpenme si no es muy largo :'( ya lo enmendaré.**

**No puedo creer que vayamos a llegar a los 100 reviews. Parece mentira :')**

**El otro día vi que alguien puso mi historia en Tumblr, y saben, no pude estar más feliz durante ese día. **

**Mi Tumblr es meinelle . tumblr .com, así que pueden agregarme si desean.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, un abrazo y nos leemos abajo ****!**

* * *

Hanji le había dado lo que sería el incentivo para esperar una semana más.

El encuentro había sido suficiente para darle la fuerza que necesitaba para mantener la cordura.  
El transcurso de esa semana no fue muy distinto a la de las anteriores, ni de las anteriores a esas. Fue una semana más de espera para salir de ese infierno y resucitar.

Trato de ser lo más obediente que su orgullo le permitió. Mordió su lengua cuando una injusticia o alguna orden realmente incoherente se le presentaba (y eso tantas veces al que contarlo sería inútil)

No tenía que permitir que lo castigaran más de lo que su débil cuerpo podía soportar para ese entonces. Si lo hacían quizás no resistiría hasta volverlo a ver.

El día, finalmente llego.

Los levantaron antes del amanecer como habían hecho la vez anterior, y a pesar de que quería correr y ser el primero en la fila se contuvo para no levantar sospechas.  
Su mente estaba ocupada en tratar de mantener su cuerpo sin alguna demostración de su nerviosismo. Sentía su garganta seca y como el sudor bajaba por su frente a pesar de que era una mañana realmente helada. Seguramente era algo que solo él podía notar, pero la paranoia era más fuerte

Espero un par de horas tal como lo había hecho en la primera visita. Ahora la diferencia era que la ansiedad lo consumía.

Su intento de autocontrol se hizo inútil a un par de lugares de su turno.  
No pudo controlar el movimiento repetitivo de sus pies producto de los nervios.

Lo hicieron pasar con el mismo trato tosco de siempre.  
La doctora se encontraba sentada en el escritorio mirándolo con indiferencia para los demás, pero con complicidad según Rivaille.

Se sentó en la silla frente a la mujer.

-Bien, Rivaille. Tienes una infección que podría contagiar a los demás, así que te administraremos un medicamento...-

Rivaille desvió la vista por un segundo y pudo ver una silueta tras el biombo. Se mantenía quieta así que pensó que podría ser la sombra de algún mueble o algo similar.  
Volvió su mirada a la castaña para escuchar más acerca de su "tratamiento".

- Te pondremos esta inyección. Es fuerte, así que no se realmente que reacción vayas a tener considerando tu estado actual.-la castaña miro al soldado que hacía de guardia en la puerta- danos solo 5 minutos. Seguramente saldrá sangre y quiero evitar posibles contagios.-

El soldado asintió sin dejar de ver con curiosidad la escena. Era el mismo de la vez anterior así que confió en las palabras de la mujer.

A penas se escuchó el portazo que indicaba la salida del soldado del lugar Rivaille escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ser pasos. De un momento a otro se encontró rodeado de un calor.

Sintió algo tibio recorrer la parte posterior de su cuello.

"_¿Lágrimas?"_

Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que creía que la misma Hanji podía escucharlo a la distancia que se encontraba.

-Pensé que no te vería nunca más… -

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer esa voz.

Escucho los sollozos de Eren mientras este apretaba su cuerpo en contra del suyo. Su cara estaba sobre su hombro.

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil… -dijo Rivaille dándose media vuelta y correspondió al abrazo-

Estuvieron un par de minutos sin decir. Las emociones brotaban por sus poros y el abrazo era lo que las contenía.

Eren sonreía mientras algunas lágrimas seguían arrastrándose por sus mejillas. En cambio Rivaille se contenía lo que más podía tratando de darle apoyo al menor.

Limpio las lágrimas del castaño con sus pulgares sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres un gran incentivo…-

Jaeger confundido levanto una ceja.

El francés saco rápidamente de su bolsillo el papel que había guardado hace tanto tiempo. Dejo el papel sobre la mano de Eren.

Mas lagrimas brotaban ahora sin ningún control de los ojos turquesa.

Su nombre estaba en el papel.

-Chicos, perdónenme que los interrumpa pero tenemos que trabajar…-susurro Hanji conmovida por la escena-

Saco rápidamente de su maletín unas agujas y un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

-Te explicaré lo más rápido que pueda; te inyectaré esto que hará que parezcas muerto. No podrás moverte, pero podrás escuchar y verlo todo, así que por favor no te desesperes. Dura un par de horas, así que si llegara a pasar el efecto mientras haya otras personas simula que estás muerto. Es lo único que se nos ocurrió, así que perdóname por lo que vas a tener que pasar.-

La mujer castaña limpio con un trozo de algodón la zona del brazo a inyectar.

Eren tomo la mano de Rivaille y acaricio su mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien. Te sacaremos de aquí. Te lo juro-

El francés sonrió levemente mirando al par de castaños.

El líquido paso al cuerpo de Rivaille sin mayores problemas. Un par de segundos después Rivaille sentía como se quemaba por dentro. Sintió un dolor indescriptible que se propagaba a lo largo de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar que un quejido mudo saliera de su boca.

Su cuerpo perdía fuerza hasta que de un momento a otro no pudo moverse.

Eren miro a Rivaille con preocupación y cerro levemente los ojos que parecían inertes mientas besaba su frente.

-Ahora es cosa de tiempo… -susurro mientras sostenía el cuerpo del francés para que no se cayera de la silla-

El soldado que estaba de guardia entro a la habitación sin siquiera tocar. Miro el cuerpo de Rivaille que estaba desplomado sobre la silla.

-¿Qué le paso a este? – Preguntó meciendo el cuerpo del francés con una mano-

-No soporto el medicamento.- Respondió la mujer de forma fría-

-¿Lo llevamos con los demás?-

Hanji de inmediatamente entendió que se refería a las fosas comunes

-No, a este no. Tiene una infección muy extraña. Pedí permiso para llevarme su cuerpo para investigaciones para la universidad en la que trabajo en caso de que falleciera. –Dijo extendiendo un documento al soldado-

El documento tenía la firma y el sello del Sargento Erwin Smith, lo que era más que suficiente para probar que las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde lo dejamos entonces? -.

-No te preocupes. Mi ayudante se hará cargo. –

Eren se había puesto una mascarilla que cubría su rostro casi en su totalidad, dejando solo sus ojos visibles.

El soldado miro con curiosidad al ayudante. El color extraño de esos ojos se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero en ese instante no pudo recordar.

Eren tomo rápidamente el cuerpo de Rivaille y puso una sábana sobre él evitando la mirada del soldado. La sabana tenia pequeños agujeros que desde lejos no se podían ver, así que la ventilación no sería un problema.

Rivaille se sentía extraño. Su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de sus órdenes. Sus ojos permanecían algo abiertos ya que Eren había decidido que era mejor que Rivaille se sintiera más "presente" pudiendo ver algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si tuviera un bloque de plomo que le oprimiera y no le dejara moverse.

Sintió como era cargado por Eren hasta un lugar que no supo definir.

-Lo lograron… -escucho la voz de quien parecía ser Armin-

-Ahora hay que salir de aquí de algún modo…- susurro Eren acariciando por sobre la sabana la cabeza de Rivaille-

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**108 Reviews... Sigo sin creerlo :D! **

**Tantas ideas y tan o tiempo. Perdónenme por no actualizar antes, la universidad me consume. Estoy casi terminando las pruebas del año así que por eso no he podido actualizar el fanfic. Tengo otro proyecto en mente así que en algún momento lo concretaré y lo subiré (será comedia jiji)**

**Ahora sí, no los molesto más y les dejo el capítulo. Es cortito pero espero que les guste. Un abrazo y que estén muy bien!**

* * *

Camino rápidamente con el cuerpo de Rivaille en sus brazos en dirección a la que era la habitación de Hanji en ese lugar (que no era más que una vieja bodega adaptada con un par de muebles por aquí y por allá y unos camarotes)  
Abrió la puerta con su codo teniendo cuidado de sostener con fuerza al que se suponía que era un cadáver.  
Se encontró con algunas personas en el camino, pero gracias a la mascarilla y a la ropa que llevaba reconocieron que estaba haciendo trabajo "sucio" así que prefirieron dar media vuelta y no pensar en lo que la extraña doctora iba a hacer con ese cuerpo.  
Dejo suavemente al francés sobre la cama y corrió rápidamente a cerrar la puerta con llave. Cerró las cortinas procurando que nadie pudiera ver desde afuera.  
La bodega estaba relativamente lejos del edificio principal, lo que le daba privacidad a Hanji (cosa que había solicitado supuestamente para realizar sus experimentos para la universidad con calma)  
Iba a ser difícil que alguien los encontraran ahí a no ser de que su interés directo sea entrar a la habitación.  
Eren deslizo la sabana con cuidado dejan el rostro de Rivaille al descubierto.  
Sus ojos seguían levemente abiertos pero sus pestañas alargadas hacían que fuera menos notorio. Sus labios se veían levemente azulados y secos. Realmente era tenerlo muerto frente a él.  
Eren sintió su pecho oprimido y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del francés mientras se sentaba en un costado de la cama.

-Lo logramos. No puedo creer que lo hicimos-

Rivaille permanecía quieto mirando hacia el techo. Tenía unas angustiantes ganas de abrazar al alemán, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo incapaz de responder sus órdenes.  
Ya llevaba un par de horas así y el efecto de la droga seguía intacto.  
Se comenzó a desesperar cuando pudo mover torpemente un dedo. Era un movimiento tan leve que podría ser imperceptible a no ser de que se estuviera encima del francés.  
Jaeger tomo la mano que trataba de moverse y la llevo a su pecho.

-Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Saldremos de aquí y nos iremos juntos, te lo prometo-

Eren no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. Haber pensado en que quizás no vería mas al mayor era una constante en los días de encierro en la bodega de Arlert. Sus lágrimas caían pausadamente sobre el rostro de Rivaille.

-Perdóname. No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir en un mundo sin ti –

Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rivaille. Estaba congelado, pero era agradable para Eren saber que lo tenía tan cerca.  
Sintió una mano apoyarse en su cabeza y sonrió.

-Y tu porque crees que me entregue así como así- susurro Rivaille arrastrando las palabras una por una con voz ronca-

Eren se aferró más al cuerpo de Rivaille.  
No iba a dejarlo ir.  
Nunca más.

.

.

.

Armin caminaba entre los pasillos llevando remedios y botiquines como enfermo. Hanji le había pedido que ayudara a los otros doctores mientras ella estaba en la "misión especial" que tenían que llevar a cabo ella y Eren. El rubio suspiro y dio la vuelta en dirección a otra las habitaciones que servía de "clínica" en el lugar. Los gritos eran espantosos y la salubridad era inexistente. Era un trato inhumano que lo hacía cuestionar la práctica ética de la medicina de sus futuros colegas.  
No entendía como era posible que a pesar del énfasis humano que tiene la labor medica pudieran seguir atendiendo a gente con tratos tan bruscos.  
"Al menos limpian sus heridas, lo intentan" se dijo tratando de consolarse aun sabiendo que si trataban de cuidar a los presos era solo porque eran mano de obra.  
Con tantos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente choco sin querer con un soldado que iba en dirección contraria. Escucho el sonido de los frascos cayendo contra el suelo mientras el mismo caí de bruces en él.

-Lo siento, venia desconcentrado- dijo Armin tratando de tomar los pocos frascos que se habían salvado del choque-

-Descuida. Oye ¿Por casualidad no nos conocemos?-

Armin sintió sudor frio recorrer su frente. Miro al soldado de frente ya que era inútil esquivarlo de algún modo.

-Tu eres el amigo de Eren Jaeger, ¿No?-  
Se quedó en silencio.

-Claro que lo eres. Recuerdo haberte visto durante la ceremonia de graduación de nuestro escuadrón. Debes ser Armin. Eren nos había hablado de ti. -dijo en un tono que parecía ser alegre para luego volver a hablar con seriedad- Me imagino que ya sabes lo que paso con él.

El rubio asintió lentamente tratando de poner su cara de tristeza más creíble.

-Lo siento. Ese chico era un suicida. No me caía muy bien pero no era mala persona -dándose cuenta de su falta de tino tocio- Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein. Deja que te ayude-  
El soldado le extendió la mano y Armin la tomo para levantarse. Se sacudió la ropa y vio que su mano sangraba pero no le dio importancia  
-Gracias, Jean- dijo el rubio mientras volvía a tomar su rumbo  
El soldado sonrió mientras veía alejarse a Arlert.  
Algo era extraño y él iba a encargarse de descubrir que era.

.

.

.

Ya habiendo dejado todas las cosas según correspondía camino en dirección a la habitación de Hanji.  
Había sido inútil decirle a la mujer que ellos podrían dormir en otro lugar así que simplemente se rindieron. Además al final sería más práctico que estuvieran todos juntos en cualquier caso de emergencia.  
Armin se acercó a la puerta, toco un par de veces y la abrió con cuidado sin percatarse de que a lo lejos alguien observaba escondido tras un arbol.  
Entro rápidamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y puso pestillo.

-Que gusto verlos- dijo Armin dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio-

Rivaille estaba acostado tapado con unas tres o cuatro capas de ropa. El medicamente había hecho que su circulación sanguínea fuera tan baja que su temperatura corporal bordeaba la hipotermia. Aun así, sentía que Jaeger había exagerado en la preocupación, pero se dejó atender.

-Hanji terminará su turno en unas horas y traerá comida. - Armin se sacó los zapatos dejándolos con cuidado bajo su cama- Estoy muy feliz de que todo haya resultado como esperamos.  
Eren asintió y sonrió.

No se percataron del momento en el que la puerta era abierta de forma brusca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo sé… me demore muchísimo en actualizar la historia. Perdónenme :'( He estado haciendo cosas como loca para la universidad. Menos mal que falta poco para diciembre (¿?) **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque creo que en el próximo capítulo será el final****! Un abrazo y gracias por leer**

* * *

Sus corazones se detuvieron por un segundo cuando escucharon como la puerta era cerrada fuertemente.

-He llegado, queridos -dijo Hanji sonriendo- ¿Qué pasa? Me están mirando como que fuera un fantasma o algo así.

Los tres hombres dejaron escapar el aire contenido por sus pulmones al mismo tiempo.

-Casi nos mata del susto- susurro Armin dejándose caer en la cama-

La castaña se rio mientras dejaba su chaqueta y su maletín en el escritorio que tenía a su lado.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Levi? -pregunto acercándose al nombrado-

-No me quejo -dijo secamente mientras dejaba caer algunas capas de frazadas que Eren había puesto sobre el- Tenia frio, pero alguien exagero un poco.

-Veo que tu enfermero te ha cuidado bastante bien -Hanji puso su mano sobre la frente de Rivaille tratando de comprobar su temperatura- Normal.

Diciendo esto, revolvió el cabello del francés juguetonamente.

-Tsk... No hagas eso...-susurro mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro-  
Todos se rieron ante la reacción.

De un momento a otro, Hanji volvió a la postura seria que usaba al tratar con sus pacientes.

-Erwin llegara en dos días. Nos viene a buscar...-

-¿Qué?!...

-No te pongas así. Si no fuera por él no te habríamos encontrado

-Si no fuera por el no tendría que haber estado aquí en un primer lugar- respondió Rivaille secamente-

-Quizás no estarías vivo...-susurro Eren apretando la mano derecha de Rivaille - El sargento lo hizo sabiendo que ibas a vivir.

Rivaille lanzo un bufido mientras cruzaba sus brazos. El mismo había pensado en la posibilidad de que lo enviaran a Auschwitz era lo que lo había salvado de una muerte con fecha establecida. Al menos aquí el podía luchar contra el tiempo y la penuria con la posibilidad de cambiar lo que parecía ser su propio destino y el de millones de inocentes.

-Aun así, escuchar su nombre solo me molesta-

Hanji suspiro. Pidió a Eren con un gesto que le diera un espacio para sentarse en la cama a los pies de Rivaille-

-Levi, tienes que perdonar a Erwin...-dijo Hanji de modo casi maternal-

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Tú también estas a su favor? El me mete acá y ustedes lo apoyan. ¿Para qué se molestaron en venir? -respondió irónicamente-

-No entiendes...-susurro Hanji-Bueno, en realidad siempre has sido terco. Es parte de ti y no puedo pelear contra eso. Espero que no sea tarde cuando te des cuenta de porque te digo esto.-  
Hanji puso sus manos en los hombros de Rivaille.

-Lo importante es que te encontramos. Ahora solo falta salir de aquí-

-Fui inútil-

Rivaille miró en dirección al dueño de esa afirmación.

-De que estas hablando-

-Si no fuera por Armin y Hanji...Y-yo no podría haber hecho nada. Si no fuera por ellos jamás te habría encontrado. Me la hubiera pasado buscando y esperando alguna señal de ti o hasta enterarme de que te asesinaron. No hice nada de lo que prometí. No cumplí mi deber de protegerte-  
El llanto era inminente. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas lentamente dejando su rastro. Eren cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones contenidas.

-Mocoso, la protección física no es la única que existe –

Eren entreabrió sus ojos. Su mirada era una llena de confusión.

-A lo que voy... Es que si no fuera por la primera vez que nos encontramos habría muerto ahí mismo. Y más importante que eso, no habría tenido un motivo para mantenerme escondido, ni mucho menos, para vivir...-

-Rivaille...-

-Cállate. No se me da hablar de estas cosas así que no interrumpas-

Eren no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

-Te amo. Con que tú estés aquí conmigo, en este lugar asqueroso tienes que dar por cumplida tu promesa. No llores. Te ves mejor sonriendo, Eren..-susurro Rivaille mientras trataba de quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares-

El castaño tomo de los hombros al mayor y lo beso.

Necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí. Necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo frente a él y que no era un delirio producto de la tristeza. Sus manos buscaban el mayor contacto posible con el cuerpo de Rivaille.  
Sintió la lengua del francés deslizándose entre sus labios y los abrió dándole permiso para profundizar la unión.  
El menor rodeo con cuidado el torso de Rivaille. Podía sentir las costillas casi pegadas a la piel del francés. No se había detenido a pensar la magnitud en la que el cuerpo que en ese momento estaba bajo él estaba dañado. Sintió algo similar a cortes al deslizar sus dedos por la piel de su espalda.  
Un quejido se escapó de la boca de Rivaille.

-Lo siento...-susurro Eren besando la frente del francés-

El mayor volvió a besarlo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del que alguna vez había sido un soldado. Un soldado en esa vida, y en la anterior también.

-Jaeger...-

Esa voz no era ni de Hanji ni de Armin.

Eren paro en seco buscando con la mirada a la persona que lo nombraba.

-Así que no estás muerto... Yo lo sabía, hijo de puta-

Sintió de un momento a otro un golpe en su rostro. La sangre tibia comenzó a deslizarse por su nariz.  
Rivaille se incorporó tratando de interponerse entre Eren y el intruso, pero Jaeger lo aparto con un brazo tratando de protegerlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Jean?

- Quiero venganza. Quiero que la muerte de Marco sea recordada como su propia muerte y no como la tuya, hijo de puta… Fingir tu propia muerte...Eres un miserable. Y peor aún, usaste a Marco para hacerlo... Basura -grito Jean agarrando del cuello a Eren-

Forcejearon durante unos segundos hasta que Eren logro lanzar una patada tan fuerte al estómago de tan Fue que hizo que soltara su agarre y ambos cayeran ruidosamente al suelo.  
Eren comenzó a levantarse haciendo un gesto con su mano a Rivaille que se alejara.

-Estás loco si crees me quedare mirando, Jaeger...-

-Tu...estabas muerto... yo te vi...-dijo el intruso confundido mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen-

-Jesús resucito y nadie le recrimino nada -dijo el francés con sarcasmo mientras tomaba una pistola que Hanji había dejado en caso de emergencia bajo su cama- Vete.

-Eren, esto no se quedara así. Tienen sus días contados aquí. Yo mismo me encargare de sacar a luz las atrocidades que has hecho. Además de fingir tu muerte te metes con otro hombre. Eres asqueroso...-

-Que descaro, Jean -dijo Eren riendo-

Jean lo ignoro sabiendo a lo que se refería.  
El soldado salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de él.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-

.


End file.
